Nightmares
by 0elmorox0
Summary: Hermione Granger is having nightmares that she can't remember. Is this the cause of the Slytherin Prince? Can he save both of them from what lies ahead?  Warning: a little OOC.  Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: (July 21st) This chapter has officially been edited. If there is any other grammer mistakes, please tell me specifically in a review. Thanks. **

_**Chapter One: If She Only Knew**_

As the tall sixth year walked down the hall to his hiding place, he could not help but think about her. He couldn't control the way he felt. He was young and in love. But, what he could control fact that he could hide his feelings for the curly-haired, brown-eyed, know-it-all beauty.

"I don't know why he has to be so rude all the time." He heard the lovely voice down the hall, knowing she was talking about his rude exit from dinner.

"We have been over this before, Hermione," an irritating voice echoed. "He has a pole up his arse."

"Well, it makes me furious, Ron."

" You have made that quite clear since the first day of first year," another annoying voice said.

He watched from his secret hiding place as the love of his life and her two idiot friends walked through the Hogwarts hall.

He hated the way she hated him. But, she couldn't help it with the way he always treated her. If she only knew...

Hermione laid in bed awake, thinking. Her past week was filled with test, essays, and keeping Harry and Ron out of trouble. Harry, the boy who lived, was probably her best friend in the entire world, wizarding and Muggle. There was no doubt that he would always be there for her and she loved him for that. Ron, who could have possibly had the biggest crush on her, was an idiot beyond words sometimes. Though, she had to admit that she thought the bright red haired boy was cute. Just not dating material.

There was a soft noise on the hard floor, as if she could hear someone drag their feet around. She carefully slid off the four-poster, light as a feather. As her feet hit the floor she heard a faint crack. She looked around the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She crawled back into bed and fell asleep to the distant sound of music.

The tall blond boy lay in his bed wide awake. He was thinking of all the ways to tell the Gryffindor princess that he had a deep and passionate love for her. Though, how Hermione would respond was unthinkable.

"If I could just get her alone without dufus and idiot, I could at least prove to her that I care." Thoughts he had thought before roamed his head. "There is no hope, she will end up with Weasley; both of us unhappy forever."

Since fourth year at Hogwarts, Draco had never slept a whole night; rarely did he sleep at all. His nights were filled with not just thoughts of Hermione, but of everything else wrong in his life. Including his father. He longed to feel loved by his father. Even if he completed the tasks given by the Dark Lord, he would never feel completely loved by Lucius. Maybe he would someday feel loved by Hermione to make up for his loveless childhood.

She woke with a jolt; sweat beating on her forehead. Her nightmare had been all too real, though for the life of her she could only remember one tiny thing. A bright blond haired boy.

He woke up jumpy, having his fifth nightmare of the week. Though dreams about Hermione were usually soft and sweet, he had lately been having nightmares. He knew something was going to happen to her; something horrible. He was just too afraid to think that he could possibly be the horrible thing in his nightmare.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: (July 21st) This chapter has been edited. If there are grammer errors, please let me know in a review. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 2: The Library**_

With only two hours of sleep, Draco was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so he skipped breakfast. Instead, he went to his favorite tower in Hogwarts, dressed in his usual all black suit, hair not so slick back as usual. He needed to think, to be away from the idiots he called his friends, and he needed to find some peace. Alone was always best, he had found, to think.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, after thirty minutes alone, to find Potter and Weasley walking in his direction.

"I don't see why it mattered that he wasn't at breakfast, Ron," he heard Potter say as Draco quickly hid in the shadows, fully secured by his black attire.

"It just makes me wonder what he might be doing, plus the fact the Hermione wasn't at breakfast, either, puts thoughts that Malfoy has done something to her!" Weasley's voice was concerning. Draco could tell just how much he loved Hermione.

"I told you, Ron! She went to the library. She always goes there when she is depressed." Depressed? "We will go and check on her later. It'll all be okay. But, I do agree that Malfoy has been acting strange, but that doesn't mean he did something to her," Potter continued.

"Fine. I'll let her be. I just worry about her. That's all." Right. Just friendly overprotecting.

Potter and Weasley sat on the stairs and talked for a good five minutes before they finally decided to go to the library to check on Hermione. They didn't know that they had a follower, who could have possibly cared more about her then they did put together.

"Hermione? Are you in here? Hermione?" Ron's voice filled the empty library.

"I'm in the back!" Hermione yelled out, holding back tears as her friends came to find her. They sat on either side of her, not knowing there was listener.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"I am feeling horrible, Harry. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. Yet, I never know what happens. It all just goes black when I wake up. The only thing I can ever remember is a tall, blond, boy." Right as she said those last words, she realized it was horrible mistake.

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"I never said anything about Draco. Why do you always jump the gun like that?"

"Why are you defending him?" Ron's voice was surprisingly assertive. Her face must have had a stunned look upon it because Ron said, "Exactly."

"Whatever. All I can say is that something bad is gonna happen."

"We will always be here for you, Hermione," Harry said putting his arms around the crying witch.

"If Malfoy touches her," Ron mumbled under his breath, trying not to get mad at Harry.

"What did you say, Ron?"

"Oh, nothing. Just agreeing with Harry over there." Hermione could sense the tension in his voice. She left Harry's arms and gave Ron an unexpected but loving hug.

"We have to go to our first class, Hermione. You coming?" Harry asked after five minutes into Ron and Hermione's hug, knowing Hermione would be half asleep.

"Um, no. I'm ahead anyways. I'll stay here. Thanks for coming by, though. I appreciate it." Her head dropped as she said this, not wanting to be alone.

"Okay. We will come back later this afternoon," Ron said as he saw her head drop.

"Okay. Sounds good. Have fun. Please, please, please don't get in trouble you two." She was

always the mother figure for those two when they were at Hogwarts, and anywhere away from home for that matter.

"We promise!" Harry and Ron said together as they walked out of the library, not noticing a tall figure stepping behind a bookshelf.

After ten minutes of eavesdropping on the Golden Trio, Potty and Weasel left Hermione in the back of the library. It was a great chance to get her to realize that he cared - more than he let off, anyways. So he walked, making little to no sound, to the back where the crying girl sat on the ground, with her knees to her chest and her head down. He quietly sat a foot away from her, so quiet it took five minutes for her to realize someone had sat next to her in the closed library.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Malfoy?" Her voice was filled with anger, something he was used to from her, but she didn't jump back like he was a threat.

"You called me Draco in front of your friends," he said in a calm voice.

"I...I was making a point. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I - now don't get mad here - I was eavesdropping on you, Potter and Weasel. I am sorry that I did that, though. I did not know you liked Ron - I mean Weasley. But, I never left to make MY point." He decided it would be best if he didn't look at Hermione, because he knew he could not handle the anger in her eyes.

A long silence fell between them before Hermione finally said something.

"Although I want to kill you right now for eavesdropping, you called Ron... well Ron. So, I will be nice. What is this point you want to make? And if you are just here to call me a mudblood and tell me that whatever is going on in my life is deserved, then you can leave now." Draco only half expecting what she said.

"It's more difficult than just saying it. It is...deeper. Much deeper. But, I know where to start."

"Where?" Hermione said as she turned her body to face Draco, confusion filling her expression.

"Your nightmares."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: (July 21st) This chapter has been edited. Any errors you find, please let me know. Thanks. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**_

Her face became flat and emotionless. She knew he had overheard her tell Ron and Harry about her nightmares–, or what she knew about her nightmares. But what exactly did HE know about it? And, why was this the start of his point?

"What exactly do you know about my nightmares other than what you overheard?"

"I know I have been having nightmares, too. When was your last nightmare besides last night?" He still didn't face Hermione, and she was beginning to become annoyed with it.

"I will tell you when you look at me." Her voice was quiet.

He turned his whole body to face hers, which had turned to face his few minutes earlier. "Happy?"

"Maybe. Okay. My last nightmare –besides last night's –was Wednesday." As she said this, the look upon his face turned cold. "What's…what's wrong?"

"My last nightmare was Wednesday. If I am not mistaken, our nightmares are connected by a link. A link that I can't recognize. A link that only one person - who isn't connecting them - knows."

"Dumbledore."

"You catch on quickly, Granger."

"Are you honestly surprised at that, Malfoy?" she said playfully.

"No. No, I am not," he said with a smirk on his face.

He got up, light and quick, making no sounds. She was obviously surprised at how fast he could move around, for the look on her face was one of surprise. He reached out his hand to help her up, for he couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her that he loved her, and he had to figure out the nightmares because if she got hurt, he would become revengeful and do something completely stupid.

"Are you coming?"

She blinked coming out of a daydream. "Yes. Yes I am," she said as she took his hand, warm to the touch, and got up off the ground.

They walked out of the library, nobody in sight because it was in the middle of the first class of the day. They quickly walked around the great halls and the moving stairs knowing exactly where they were heading without being fully conscious of their movements.

"Before we get there, can I tell you something? If might be part of the cause of the link in our nightmares." He stopped and turned to face the gorgeous girl.

"That depends. Will I want to slap you when you finish talking?" She had a point. Maybe he should wait till after their talk with Dumbledore…

He pushed his mind back to what he was doing. "Possibly, only on account of me and my rudeness to you and your friends in the past."

"Should I slap you before we start, then?"

"No. That will only make it worse."

"Then, please continue."

"Thank you. Please sit." He found a bench in the hallway, near Dumbledore's office. She sat down reluctantly, but calm. He could understand why.

"Please, please don't get mad when I tell you. Even though I know you will. And, I understand that you will not feel the way I feel when I tell you. I only hope you can learn to deal with it. It won't go away no matter how hard I try, even when I know I make you cry. That just makes me feel worse and like a fool. When I am pushing you so far that you run off crying, or punch me in the face, it makes me feel horrible. I end up taking that pain with me everywhere. I just can't stop. I don't know if it's my father talking in me, or the fact that I love you and I am trying to hide it, but the pain won't go away. It just-"

"What did you say?" she cut him off.

He must have been ranting on and on and on and accidentally said it in the middle somewhere. He knew what she meant, because her face looked worried and she would not have worried so much about him feeling sorry for everything he has done as much as the fact that he loved her.

"I said I love you," he said as he looked away from her face.

They sat there in quiet for a while. She didn't slap him, and he was beginning to wonder why. Was she going to take onto the surprise slap?

"I'm sorry to tell you like this. I have wanted to tell you for a really long time, I just haven't known how. And when I overheard you talk about your nightmares, I knew I had to do something quick. I don't know why you can't remember yours, but I can remember mine. I am the guy in your dreams, Potter and Weasley were right. Trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" she began calmly, more calm than she should have been, but stood up to try to get away.

"Since first year you have made a fool of me, this…mudblood, if you will. Then, you come up to me, on the worst day ever, tell me you know about my nightmares, tell me you love me, and tell me that you are the guy who has been haunting me in my sleep for a year. How am I supposed to trust YOU?"

"Because, I told you. I could leave you here, but you will die a painful death."

"Die?"

"In my nightmares you die. By the hand of You-Know-Who. You die a different way in each of them, but they all end the same." He said this as coldly as possible, because he knew he was about to break down like he did after each nightmare. All he wanted to do was to protect her, and she could not see that. "You said you have been having nightmares for a year, right?"

"Yes," she said calmly as she sat back down, closer to Draco then she had before, though neither of them noticing.

"So have I. Exactly one year."

They sat in quiet before Hermione finally spoke.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you loved me."

"Longer than one year. Probably since the middle of fourth year. When I saw you walk down the stairs in that lovely purple dress to the-"

"Yule Ball," she interrupted, staring right into his eyes.

"Yeah. Since the Yule Ball."

"Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I didn't know how, and I didn't know how to get you alone without Potter and Weasley."

"How long have you been following me and eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"A little longer than one year. I knew that I would find some time to get you alone, but there has never been a great time. I ended up choosing today because I knew I needed to save you from what was happening in your nightmares."

"I don't need saving, I need someone to understand that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. To stop bothering me so much. And you. I need you to stop being so rude to me and my friends. We have enough to worry about without you always being there with a comment or two."

"I will if I can have the honor of going on a secret date with you. And, I say secret because you don't want Weasley finding out about any of this. We would both be dead if gets to him."

"Fine. But, can we please continue onto Dumbledore. I want to get rid of you and the nightmares."

"Why me?"

"Because you have made my life a living hell. And you know it, don't lie."

"Just so you know, I did it to save you, along with myself. To save myself from the fact that I was in love with the most amazing girl I could never have and to save you from getting hurt in the worse way possible by not only You-Know-Who but my father. But, I am truly sorry that it has made you feel like you have been in hell in the past."

She was stuck in a rut, and she could not get out. Draco Malfoy, the guy who she hated, wanted to kill at first sight, was not only in love with her, but was saying sorry for all those years of putting her through hell. How in the fucking world could she compete with THAT?

"I really don't know what to say to that. To any of that, actually."

"I am not looking for you to say anything. I just want you do something for me."

"Which would be…" she said as she thought of the things he would want her to do.

"This." He said as he leaned into her, closing his eyes, hoping she would not slap him, or anything else she might do. He could tell that he was only millimeters away from her lips as he could feel the heat radiating from her face. So far, she had not killed him. This was a huge step up in their what-ever-you-want-to-call-it. In 5, 4, 3, 2…

"Stop." She didn't know what she was doing; she only knew that it would not help anything if they kissed. Though, the heat that came from his body was tempting.

"Why?" he said as he stopped leaning into her, but not moving back.

"It would not help our situation."

"Which is?"

"Decoding the nightmares."

"Maybe this will help. You never know until you try."

She thought about what he was saying, knowing he was right. His eyes were open, but he was still the same distance away from her as he had been when trying to move into the kiss that he wanted. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before doing the thing she might regret later. She leaned into him, fast enough for it to be a surprise, but not fast enough for the full surprise effect. His lips were warm and moist to the touch, something she had never got from anybody else. When she opened her eyes for a peek, she noticed that his eyes were closed, not wanting to see if she didn't feel the spark that he must have knowingly felt after so many years of secretly loving the brightest witch at Hogwarts. But what he didn't know was that she felt the spark too, probably more then she wanted to admit. There was definitely a spark between her, the untouchable Gryffindor Princess, and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.

He could not believe that he was kissing the wonderful, beautiful, amazing, and smart Hermione Granger. Though, he would never let her know just how amazing this felt, he could feel the sparks fly between them as they shared their first kiss. He was going to keep his cool, and try his best not to get hard as they deepened their kiss, making it longer and adding swift tongue movements. Before he could become more aroused than he was, he pulled away from their kiss, staring deeply into her big brown eyes.

"I was wrong. That didn't help THAT situation. That only helped my personal one." He was sure his voice stated that he was calm, and unlike his usual Slytherin self.

"Which was?"

"To kiss the amazingly soft lips of the girl I love."

"This doesn't mean that I love you."

"I know. But, it will soon enough. I could feel them."

She knew he mean the spark. He could feel the sparks between them. But, did he know that she felt them, too? She decided to let it go, and not say anything.

"I think we should be going now," Draco said as he filled the silence.

"Right."

They got off the bench and made their way to Dumbledore's office, hidden to most of Hogwarts. They guessed the password soon enough, being in there so much throughout their Hogwarts days and for Hermione being so close to their headmaster. They walked into the office to find Dumbledore behind his desk reading a book.

"Professor," Hermione said to gain the old professors attention.

"Why hello Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. May I say it is an interesting surprise seeing you two here, together?"

"This is only on pressing matters," Draco stated.

"Well then, let us not waste any time. Please sit."

"Thank you," Hermione and Draco said in unison, taking a seat into the chairs that magically appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now what seems to be this pressing matter?"

"It has come to our attention that both of us seem to be having nightmares. But, not ordinary nightmares. Nightmares that seem to be linked together. His, he can remember vividly. While mine are quite foggy. But, we have discussed it and it seems that we have these nightmares on the same night and have had them for about the same time," Hermione addressed the professor quickly (wasting no time at all) like the normal Gryffindor would.

"Which has been?"

"One year, professor," Draco said, attempting to speak in the exchange.

"Have you all shared any type of...intimate relations besides your kiss today?" The comment striking both of them off guard. "Mind me; I know everything that happens at this school. At least right outside the entrance of my office."

"No, professor. We have not." Hermione was quick to answer, obviously paying more attention than Draco, who was replaying the events in his mind.

"Good. Then that means that you two are not the direct reason for the link. Someone else is the cause. You all happen to be the effect. Do you know anyone you two may be associated with that might want to cause any of you two pains?"

"You-Know-Who," the two in unison.

"And why would you say that? Hermione first, then Draco."

"For being associated with Harry. Harry would do anything for the people he loves, and You-Know-Who knows this. Therefore, he would do anything to bring Harry down; even if it means going through others." As Hermione finished, Dumbledore looked to Draco so he could explain.

"On account of being a Malfoy, and my father failing to do some simple tasks, I believe that he could be using the single most important thing to me and my family, against me so if any of us do anything he doesn't like, he can destroy me."

"Both of you make reasonable conclusions, and I understand where both of you are coming from, but this needs to be looked in to as to why you two seem to be getting the nightmares on the same night, and why Hermione cannot recall a single event of them. I will have to ask you both to leave and continue onto whatever you were doing. You will both be excused from your classes for the next week while we examine the nightmares. You will both be asked to move into a room separate from the other students. If you find me after dinner, I will be glad to show you there myself."

This was how he dismissed the two. Draco and Hermione got up from the seats which seemed to disappear as they stood.

Hermione started to walk away from Malfoy, hoping to go back to the library to be alone before dinner and finding out where she would be spending the next week. But before she could go very far, he called out to her.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" She tried to say in the most irritated voice possible.

"Can I…join you in the library?" Why was he having trouble speaking. He has never had trouble speaking.

"I suppose so," she said in a very cold voice.

"Thank you," he said as he caught up with her, in a very quiet voice.

"Your voice is quiet and you are having trouble with your words. Why?"

"Because," he began after a moment of silence, possibly thinking of the most Slytherin answer in the world, "if I continue to be mean to you, you would never believe what I told you before we went to speak to Dumbledore. I meant what I said, and I plan to show it. It is the Slytherin way; to mean what you say. Plus you seem quite irritated with me."

It was indeed a Slytherin response, but in a very quiet, and rather loving tone.

"If it is Slytherin to mean what you say, than why after all these years of calling my Mudblood and putting me down, should I believe that you love me?"

"I don't expect you to believe me as of right now. But, hopefully you will believe me by the end of this week."

And, with that they were back into the library, onto the floor in the back.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: (July 21st) This chapter has been edited. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading so far!**

_**Chapter 4: The Room**_

_"Dinner went very well. Told them I was going to receive help for my nightmares and I would see them in a week," _thought Hermione, who was still having worries about sharing a space with the infamous Draco Malfoy, who has quite the reputation, for a week. There was nothing special or exciting about that. But, she knew she had to deal with it. She had to get help to stop the nightmares. They were beginning to take over her life. And, by what Malfoy had said, if she did not get the nightmares out of her system, she would be dead. Gone. Forever.

_"Dinner went horrible! I hate having to explain myself to those lunatics! It doesn't matter why I am gonna be gone for a week, I just am. Have you ever asked question before, you big idiots? Why start now? Of all times, you pick now to start asking stupid questions like have I been with Granger all day? Yes, I know she was not in her classes today, because I WAS with her. But like I would ever let you know that!"_ Draco was angry. He hated questions, hated getting help, and hated his housemates. They were a bunch of idiots. _"I trained them very well,"_ he thought as he walked to the meeting place he and Hermione had agreed on earlier that day. A week with her, and only her, was exactly what he needed to prove to her that he loved her, and would always be there for her. There was only one problem. _"Will Dumbledore be able to know EVERYTHING said AND done in the room? Will that just leave talking for us to do? I would really rather just sit there, her lips on mine, or my tongue in her soft pussy, making her cry out my name all night. Or maybe even that sweet mouth of hers on my-"_

"There you are, Malfoy. Your five minutes late," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking-"

"We have to go. We can talk about whatever you were thinking later. I am tired and want to be settled before nine."

"Okay," he said, rather disappointed. Then he thought about what she said. "We can talk about whatever you were thinking later." If only she knew he what he was thinking.

They arrived at Dumbledore's office for the second time that day, ready to go to their new dormitory.

"Please, come in," they heard Dumbledore say before they could even knock.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she said, trying to be the normal Gryffindor he knew.

"Good evening Hermione, Draco. Are you ready to head to your new common room?"

"Yes sir," he had said before she could say anything.

They made their way to through the halls, heading toward the opposite end of the school, far away from Dumbledore's office. _"This could turn out better than I thought."_

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, this will be your common room for the next week. Now, before you take a look around and get settled in, there are a few things you must know. One, no one other than the two of you may know where this is located. There are only a select number of teachers who know of the locations, two of them being the heads of your houses. Two, you are allowed to attend breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the Great Hall but, this is only if you do not go in together. We do not need people questioning your absence further. And lastly; you are being monitored, but only when you are sleeping. You are having your nightmares watched, not being stalked. Although I must say, they can be the same thing in this case. No one, not even I, will know what you do when you are not asleep. The password to get in is caritas. If no progress has been made in exactly one week, then you can choose to stay for longer if you wish. I hope you too have a wonderful evening," Dumbledore said as he left the two sixth years.

"Bye, Professor," Hermione said, obviously taking in everything the old professor had said.

Draco waiting for the professor to leave before he said anything to his new roommate.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she said, her voice not approving of him using her first name.

"I wan- I need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

"Whatever," she said as she sat down on a long, gray couch. She crossed her legs, and folded her arms in front of her, showing her dislike of the situation. "What do you want?"

She didn't like being in this type of situation. Lying to her friends, having her nightmares monitored, and having to share space with Malfoy. Not that all this was new to her, she just hated it.

"I just wanted to talk, you know, about things. In the library today we never talked. I just sat there, staring at you while you read a book. I just wanted us to get to know each other a bit." His voice was quiet, unlike the normal Malfoy... or rather the Malfoy she thought she knew...

"Fine. We can just talk. I am not in the mood to sleep and get a nightmare right now, anyways. You start, though."

"Okay. My full name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, first and only son of Narcissa Black and Lucius-"

"Did you say Black? As in the famous pureblood Black family?"

"You have heard of the Blacks?" he said as his eyebrow raised halfway to his hairline.

"Yes. In fact, I am good friends with two, you could say. I'm guessing your mother's sister's daughter - or your cousin - Tonks. She is soon to be married to our old Professor Lupin. And I was great friends with... Sirius," she said as she became sad, remembering the loss her and her friends had.

"I am sorry for the pain my aunt has put on you and your friends, especially Potter. I know that Sirius was his godfather. But, I do hope you know that the pain my aunt has put on you doesn't mean I want the same thing."

"No. I don't know that," she said as coldly as she could, still not willing to trust the platinum blond Slytherin. She got up and started to walk away

"I'm sorry for-"

"No! I don't think your sorry! At least not yet!" she turned around to face him as she began to yell, getting angrier by the second, "The only thing you have done to show your sorry is keep me company in the library, be nice to me, say your sorry, and kiss me! I don't quite think-"

"If I recall correctly, I attempted to kiss you, but it was you who ended up kissing me."

"Well I am sorry! Okay! But you still kissed me back!" She said as he had gotten up and was making his way towards her, making her back up into a wall. She was cornered.

"Oh, so your sorry? How am I suppose to believe you if you won't believe me? How, Granger?"

She didn't speak. She just looked into his grey eyes, having of a clever comeback, but not finding her voice.

"Thinking of a clever comeback, are you? Well I hope I hit a nerve. You deserved it."

She had finally gotten her voice back with those three words spoken. "I deserve it, do I? What else do I deserve, Malfoy? Not being able to fly a broom? Being called mudblood for six years, getting teased about my bushy hair, about hanging around Ron and Harry because no one else would in first year, being too smart a wizard for a Muggle? How about how everyone teased me for going with Viktor to the Yule Ball? Or the fact that you thought I would not have gotten a date? Do I deserve that as well?" she said as she started to tear up, finally getting everything out.

Malfoy started to make his way toward her, as she slid down the wall in the same position she had been when he found her in the library earlier that morning. "Hermione-"

"No," she spat out. "You don't get to call me Hermione. At least not tonight." She got up, realizing the time. She had made her way to her room, knowing that his eyes followed her. Before she slapped her door shut she heard his voice.

"Goodnight, Granger." Slam.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Hermione to be mad at him. _"I don't think you deserve that. Any of it. To be called mudblood, getting teased about every single little thing, and for being too smart. In fact, thats one of the things I love most about you; knowing I can have an intelligent conversation with someone for once. Our conversation would have been very nice, seeing as to I haven't had a conversation in quite some time. I just wish I knew what I said to make her mad." _

He had been pacing his room well into the morning light, wondering what he did to make her mad, when he heard a light knock on his door. He practically ran to open the door, stubbing the big toe of his right foot on his bed as he did so, hopping to finish his race to the door, holding his foot.

"Hello," he said as he swung open the door, still holding his right big toe, "How may I help you?" Hermione. He felt a smile tug across his face.

"I actually wanted to say sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to get angry. I am hoping you would accept my apology. Why are you hopping?"

The only person he wanted to see, wanted to make happy, was asking for his forgiveness when he should have been begging for hers. It was the Gryffindor bravery that made her do it, though, and he knew that perfectly well. If she had been a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw - which most people suspected she should have been placed - she would have left it alone, left them to their fight, which could have lasted days. Knowing Draco, he would have made it last days, not because he wanted her to apologize, but because he didn't know how to apologize to her.

"I accept your apology, but on two conditions."

"Do you have to be pick now to act in the most Slytherin way possible?"

"Yes."

"Fine. What are these conditions?"

"You let me call you Hermione - no matter what - and you accompany me to our common room and continue with our conversation, and no touchy subjects. If it gets touchy, tell me, and I will stop. I promise." Would she accept these terms? Could he end up getting her to have a conversation with her after their dispute?

"Fine. You can call me Hermione, but no form of it until further notice. And yes, I would like to continue our conversation, for I haven't had a great one in a while. Just don't screw it up, Malfoy."

Maybe he could finally get her to trust him. Maybe. Just maybe. "Wait."

"What?"

"Do you think, if at all possible, that you can start calling me...Draco?" he said in a quiet voice, head down, not wanting her to see the want in his eyes.

"Yes. It will take some getting used to, so forgive me if I call you Malfoy from time to time. Now come on, Draco. The couch cushion is calling to my butt and my feet are calling for relief," she said jokingly, obviously getting little sleep as well, making their way to the common room to start their conversation over again, Draco hoping not to get on her bad side again. That would not be a fun day.

**A/N: I hoped you like the chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: (July 21st) This chapte has been edited. It is moving a little fast, but I don't care. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Music Choice: "The Truth" by Kris Allen fits good with this chapter. **

_**Chapter 5: Day Three**_

The day before had went smoothly, with no fights. They just sat there, in the spots they choose facing the fire, next to each other (fairly close), just talking. Nothing else. They talked about their childhoods, the things they remembered most about the first five years of attending Hogwarts, their friends (although Draco didn't have many good friends) and what they want to do after Hogwarts. It was nice to not talk about anything rather... touchy.

"I wonder if we could sit and talk for forever," Hermione had begun to think in about their third hour of talking. She looked at the clock. "Shit. Lunch time."

"Draco. I hate to do this to you, but its lunch time. Would you like to eat in here, or go to the Great Hall?"

"I would like to stay here, for the Great Hall isn't that much of a friendly place. At least where I sit. And, I am getting quite used to the friendly-ness of a person." She blushed. Not only was he in love with her, he thought she was friendly. Harry and Ron never called her friendly. In fact, besides her parents, Draco was the first person to call her friendly.

"Then I will stay with you. I will call a house elf to bring us food. Don't want to leave you here alone. But, do you think afterwards I can go to the library? I promised Harry and Ron I would help them with their essay today, and I am not one to break promises," she said as she got up from her spot and headed to the kitchen, where Dumbledore had said to call the house elf if they did not wish to go to the Great Hall for their meals.

"Of course. And I would not want you to break promises either. That would make you less Gryffindor."

"It would make me more like a Slytherin," she said. She noticed his face change. _"Did I cross the wrong line? Did I say something stupid? Please Draco, say something smart to make me feel better?"_

"Not all Slytherin's break their promises. In fact, if a Slytherin promises to break someone's neck, you better believe that they will. I for one, don't actually wish to hurt anyone. If I have, I am sorry. It was all just an act. But no one can really see it. Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Good. She had not crossed the wrong line.

"Yes you can."

"Why do you think I love you?" What a rather odd question to ask someone who isn't in love with you.

"Honestly, Draco, I really don't know. But I figured that you would show me, or tell me sooner or later, so I didn't ask."

"Well, I was hoping you would ask," he said in a shy voice as he put his hands on her waist, scaring her because she had not heard him come up behind her. He was close to her; she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Why?"

"It would be easier than having to explain it to you without the invitation. You would have not listened, and dismissed my feelings, and possibly your feelings, completely."

She turned around, his hands running over her stomach as she did so. His touch felt so warm.

"Why do you love me, Draco?"

He thought about it for minute; she could tell by the face he made - his thinking face.

"Your beautiful. Your smart. You do not punch like a girl. You can stand up for yourself, and rarely do you let someone put down one of your friends. You are in fact a girl, whether Weasley has yet noticed it or not. Though, I suspect he noticed around the same time I did. Even though you can be annoying at times, its only because you are being smart. You are the only student in the whole school that can carry a decent intelligent conversation, and with a professor. Your eyes, and how they are deep brown, untamed, but filled with love. Your nose, oddly enough. Did I mention your hair, and how untamed it can be, but how exotic it makes you seem? The fact that you are the untouchable Gryffindor Princess. I like to get what I can't have, you see? And lastly, your smile. Not the smile when you are trying to be nice, or when you are hiding something - don't give me that look, I do know when you are hiding something, I have studied your face many times - but the smile when someone actually makes you happy. When you hear a good joke, or you are with Potter and Weasley, or when you just received a letter from your parents. That is what I love most about you. Everything you are, and have always been."

"Well, that was a mouthful. But, thank you. No one has ever said they loved my untamable hair before. And my smiles, no one notices. It is nice to know that someone notices the many smiles of Hermione Granger."

"Hermione. Not only have I noticed all your smiles, but I have notices all your sad faces, your mad faces, and your embarrassed faces. I know all the faces you make. Every single one. Well, except for one..."

"Which would be?" she said in question, not really wanting to hear it, but her curiosity got the best of her and she almost killed Crookshanks.

"The face you make during and after sex."

"Pretty straight you are, Draco."

She noticed a small pile of food had appeared on the small table near the kitchen, realizing the house elf had gotten her order, and delivered it. But, she dismissed the feeling of hunger come over her. She was having a loving conversation with Draco.

"I try to be. I guess I have failed over the years, though."

"You did not fail in my eyes. The Draco Malfoy I thought I knew was the one you wanted to be known as, at least by your father. So, you did your job well. But now, I want to get to know the real Draco Malfoy. The one whose hands are touching my waist, and not trying to squeeze me till I pop."

"Do you want me to squeeze you till you pop? I mean, I am strong, but I don't think I am that strong, Hermione."

"I think your pretty strong. But, not muscle strength like you think I am talking about. Inner strength. The one that is most important."

"When you get to know me, you will know that I am not that strong on the inside. In fact, I am stronger with the muscles. But, that is from all the years of being a Qudditch player."

"I never got Qudditch," she said as she realized he had moved even closer to her, his hands moving up and down the sides of her stomach, back and hips.

"I can help with that," he said looking down at Hermione, as she looked down at their feet. Both were not wearing any shoes. His toes were touching her toes, warm to the touch like the rest of his body. Why was he so warm?

"I know. But we will save that for tomorrow," she said as she looked up, into the big grey eyes that were staring at her, now looking into her eyes.

His eyes, though grey and belonging to a Slytherin, were filled with love, passion, understanding, and what she recognized from Ron, lust. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her. At least not yet. And he knew that. At least she thought he knew that. She wanted to look away, but the big stormy eyes were captivating her into a spiral. She felt like she belonged there, looking into those eyes. She felt trust between them, even though they had only really known each other for a day. And lastly, she felt love. The love that shown through his eyes were powerful. She saw it; she felt it. She was sure she could smell it, as if a potion had taken over her. She continued to look into the grey eyes, noticing that they were coming closer to her. But, she didn't care. She wanted to taste the love. She slowly closed the space between the two of them, her lips crashing onto his. His lips were warm, soft, tender, captivating, and his. The lips she was connected to belonged to the guy who she was suppose to hate, the guy who tortured her throughout her life. This lips belonged to Draco Malfoy.

He was in heaven. This was there second kiss, and she had closed the space between them both times as if to say that she was starting to love him. His lips were captivated into a spiral of lust, knowing that the lips that touched his were hers. The smartest witch in Hogwarts, the gorgeous brown-haired beauty. The love of his life. The witch who stole his thoughts at night. The girl who he was sharing a dormitory for the next few days. The girl who he should not be kissing. The girl who he had been taught to hate all his life. The girl who the Dark Lord wanted to kill. His enemy's best friend. The "mudblood" who he was suppose to want to kill at any given time her name popped up. But, he didn't care. For as long as he had loved her, this was the happiest moment of his life, for his lips and tongue were being licked, bitten, and sucked by the lovable and horrible Hermione Granger.

She pulled away from him, biting her lips as she did as to save the taste of him. "She can always have more if she wants," he thought as a smirk filed upon his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Hermione?"

"Just thinking, that's all. Sorry if I stare. I stare when I think."

"But, you stare at what your thinking about - at least if it is in your sight."

"You have got to stop staring at me so much," she said jokingly as she ran to the table with the food, picking up an apple.

"I can't help it. I stare at what I think about, too."

"Then what? Are we gonna have a staring contesting or something?"

"I would win."

"You wish!"

"Bring it on then!"

"During dinner. I have to go to the library now! See you later, Draco!" she said as she kissed his check then dashed out the common room and into the hall, leaving the tall pureblood speechless.

Her day was perfect. Not only had she been having deep and comfortable conversations with the person that a month ago she would have killed had he tried to have a conversation with her, but they kissed... AGAIN! And not one of those loving pecks on the lips, but a full blown kiss, with tongue, biting, sucking, and licking. She was very surprised when she realized his hands didn't move from her sides the whole time. Not that she really wanted them to move, but he was taking things almost slow. From his reputation, he was not one to take things slow. But, there were no complaining. He was taking things slow and she wasn't sure she was ready - for what she knew he wanted physically, mentally or emotionally. She wasn't sure she ever could. But then again, she had been wrong before. When she thought she would never have friends at Hogwarts, just like the muggle school she had went to before. She was definitely wrong, gaining two best friends, practically never leaving their side. And, she had recently been wrong with Draco. Never knowing he had a soft side, one that was so gentle, so loving, and very caring. He didn't seem that way before, but she learned just yesterday that is was all a plot, a plan to hide his true feelings.

_"Maybe he isn't so bad at all. Maybe, I could find it in my heart to forgive him completely - for everything - and learn to love him. It's not like I want to end up with Ron as my husband in the future! As much as I love them, I don't want to end up with a bunch of red-headed kids like the Weasley's. All feisty in their own way. But, I do love each Weasley. They are my wizard family. And I know they will always be there for me. Maybe marrying Ron won't be so bad. I know I would always have Ginny there, knowing how to handle Ron and all the Weasley children, growing up with the lot. What am I saying? I DO NOT want to marry Ronald! He is too much like a brother. No need to ruin that relationship." _Hermione had been thinking, letting her mind race as she walked slowly to the library, not really ready to help Harry and Ron. _"Harry. My best friend, the boy who lived. It had not been just coincidence becoming his best friend. If it had, then all of my knowledge was wrong. Everything I have ever said to him, to myself, to my parents who were worried about my relationship with the boys, was wrong. I have only been wrong twice. I can not be wrong again. I can't afford it, with my prefect title, close to my head girl title - oh shit! My prefect responsibilities! Am I suppose to let those slide for a week? I can't afford THAT!" _

Before she could think any further thinking about her responsibilities or her ever being wrong, she walked straight into Ron outside the library door. But somehow, she didn't fall back on her butt. His hands had found his way around her waist, up against the small of her back.

"I am so sorry, Ron! I totally wasn't watching where I was going! I was just thinking about stuff, you know. Are you ready to work on your essays? Hi, Harry."

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry said, smiling big from her short rant.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay? We know you are getting help for your nightmares and all, but you are looking a little flush," Ron said as he continued to hold her, obviously making Harry a little uncomfortable.

"I am fine, Ron. We should continue on to your essays, shouldn't we. Harry looks a bit... queasy over there. And I am a tad uncomfor-"

"Oh, don't bother me. I am perfectly fine over here. Just don't go off snogging," Harry interrupted, looking straight forward, watching something down the hall.

"Oh come off it, Harry. We would not leave you just to go off and snog, now would we 'Mione?"

"I am not sure we would snog, anyways," she said quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean, Hermione?" he said as he let go of her, questioning where this was coming from.

"I was just making a comment. Now please, lets go to the library."

"Fine," Ron said as they made their way to the back of the library, finding an empty table to start working on Harry and Ron's essays.

_"She kissed my cheek? Does that mean she trusts me now? What exactly does that mean?" _

Draco was pacing back and forth in the common room. Just five minutes before he had been standing where she last saw him last, dumbfounded by the kiss the lingered on his cheek. _"Maybe it was just a thing in the moment. Maybe it didn't really mean anything. Or maybe I am wrong and it meant everything. Ugh!"_

Draco was always right, at least in his own mind. He was right about all the attention Potter would receive, how Dumbledore practically gave the kid everything, how being at Hogwarts would completely mess up his brain, and how he would find his true love at the school where his father didn't even want him to go. He was right, he had found his true love. By a girl, who he was suppose to hate, and want to kill. But deep down, he knew he could never hate Hermione, let alone kill her. He would kill his father before he ever hurt Hermione... Thinking about it, he might have to kill his father to show his true feelings for Hermione in front of people, being the Slytherin Prince you were suppose to hate muggle borns.

_"I could never hate muggle borns. I don't! I never have! I never will, as long as I can have Hermione! Maybe that is part of the problem with Voldemort. Couldn't have the girl he wanted." _

He had to leave. He needed a walk. He needed to get out the this place before he went insane. Yes, he knew didn't have to stay in there all day and all night, but it was nice to get away from Hogwarts, even if he was still in the school. It didn't feel like that. He felt like he was on an island, far away from his task. And it was because of her. Because they spent hours talking, and a few minutes intertwined at the lips. Those moments when they joked around, or just sat there, looking at fire where moments he had never wanted to give up. It didn't matter that the nightmares had gotten worse, yet less frequent. He knew that when he would wake up, he could see her, full, and not dead like the Dark Lord wanted. She was still there with him, hopefully learning how to love him. Coming out of his prance, he heard the portrait open and Hermione step in, looking at a book in her arms.

"Do you ever put books down?" he said to scare her.

"Rarely. But you of all people should know that, Mr. Draco, from following me so much," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I should," he said as quiet as possible.

"What did you say?" she asked as she finally looked up from her book.

"Ha! I got you to look up from your book."

"You evil little git," she said as she laid her stuff down, running towards him. He just stood there and watched her come towards him.

"What do you think you are going to do?"

"This!" she said she near him, standing directly in front of him, looking into his eyes before she started tinkling him.

"What - are - you - doing - Her - mione," he said between laughs.

"Tinkling you, silly."

"Why?" She stopped, looked at him funny, then smiled brightly, walking over to the couch and sat down.

"Because I needed to hear someone laugh today. Harry and Ron don't laugh at anything I do unless I punch someone in the nose or tell someone off. And they were not good company today, and I wanted a laugh, so I made you laugh. Now. Why are you still standing? Come and sit down. We have a good hour before we can start ordering dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I would like to eat dinner in here. I really don't want to talk to Ronald right now."

"Why? What did he do this time?" he said as he moved his way over the spot right next to Hermione, sitting, feeling the heat come from her body.

"He was being a git, Draco."

"Isn't he always?"

"That is beside the point. Today, he was an extreme git."

"Well, what did he do?"

"Well, I was taking my time walking to the library, thinking about some things, when I walked right into Ron. But I didn't fall, he had caught me. So I stood there talking to him and Harry for a few minutes. They asked why I was so flushed, and I lied, of course. And then I noticed that Harry was looking queasy, and not looking at Ron or I. Then I noticed that Ron hadn't removed his hands, which were at the small of my back. So I decided to try to get us to go into the library, but then Harry said "Just don't go off snogging." and then Ron said "We would not just leave you to go off and snog." and being the Hermione I am I practically told him I never wanted to snog him. So he decided to give me the silent treatment while I was helping him with his essay." She had finished her rant, looking very angry at the invisible Weasley in the fire place. Did he still think that he had a chance with Hermione? Did he know that he did not deserve her?

"Why would you not snog him, Hermione?" he said as the question popped into his head, hoping it would not come out his mouth.

"Well..." she said as she became silent.

"Well what?"

"I wouldn't snog him because he isn't my type."

"That's only part of it, Hermione. Come on. I know you too well to know that he just isn't your type," he said turning to face her, poking at her side.

"He isn't you," she spat at, continuing to look forward at the fire.

**A/N:Cliffhangers are my best friend. Sorry. You will get a lot of them with this story. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I like the Beatles, but don't know most of their songs. But! I do know who they are. Don't kill me. But, after you read this chapter if you know the perfect song, please leave it in a review. Gracias! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: The Dance**_

"Wh-what?" Draco said, thinking about what she had said.

"I was thinking on the way to the library and all, if you can remember correctly. I was thinking about you. About our kiss. About how you were taking things rather slow between us, despite your reputation. About how I didn't really want to have a bunch of red-headed children like the Weasley's. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the Weasley's - all of them - to death. But, I don't want my own. I know that with both my temper and Ron's temper that they would be worse than having all the current Weasley's around at once, have them get mad, and then not solve the problem for a week. I have been in that situation before and I don't think I can live with that. He just can't see that. That I don't want to be with him like that. It will ruin everything if it didn't work out, anyways."

"You were thinking about me?"

"Did you not just hear that, you silly?"

"I did, but I wasn't paying attention the rest," he said as he turned his face towards hers, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Well, it wasn't about you anyways. So everything is good there."

"Good. Can I ask a question?"

"Why not."

"Would you want a future with me?"

"That depends. Will you hurt me?"

"In only the best ways."

"Well, I would hope so."

"You hope so?" At that she began to pick up his hands, making them lace into hers. They fit so well.

"Does that answer your question, Draco?"

"I am not quite su-" He was interrupted again. This time not by words, or a punch, but by lips, crashing onto his. They were forceful, and oh so delicious. But, before she or he could do anything else, he pulled away.

"I stand corrected, Hermione. That did answer my question," he said as she blushed.

"I think you underestimate me too much."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"I think you underestimate me too much."

"I admit that I do."

"Good, cause your fixing to underestimate me again."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked as Draco got up from his spot, went to the radio above the fireplace, turning it on.

"We are going to dance."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"I don't think you can dance."

"See? I told you that you were fixing to underestimate me again."

"Or really?" she said in a voice mocking his.

"Oh stop mocking me and come over here," he said as a rather slower Muggle song come on the radio.

"Do you even know this song?" she asked as she made her way into his arms, looking at him in his deep gray eyes.

"No. But I do know that you like this song. You sing it all the time." Smiles filled both of their faces.

"Its a Beatles song. They are this amazing band, widely known throughout the Muggle world."

"I bet," he said, not exactly knowing what to say as he continued to look into her brown eyes, glowing with something he could not exactly put his finger on. They were gliding across the floor of the common room, almost floating - no. They were floating into the air.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why are we floating?"

"Because it fits the song."

"Oh, okay."

So they continued to glide around in the air until the song changed, to a wizard song this time, and they returned to the floor. But, as soon as they got to floor, Hermione started to dance. Not a gliding on the floor kind of dance, but the jumping up and down, shaking your booty kind of dancing. Draco just stared at here like she was crazy. He hadn't danced at the Yule Ball, mostly because he was dumb-struck on her beauty; the other because he wasn't that type of dancer. At least not in the view of another human being.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh," he said, coming out of his trance of her beauty. "I was just... admiring your beauty."

"You don't dance very much do you?" she said as she came to stop, right in front of him, breathing hard.

"No. Not like that, anyways. Why?"

"Because I could tell by the way you looked at me. Liking what you see, Malfoy?"

_"Oh her voice is so... ugh! Why does she have to be so sexy and gorgeous, and well, her!" _he thought.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Granger."

"Oh come on! I could tell by the huge smile on your face that you were quite enjoying the sight."

"I am not gonna lie, it was quite a sight."

"Come on! Tell me you liked it, Draco. Come on, you know you want t-"

She was cut off this time. The same way he had been cut off ten minutes earlier, by ready, forceful lips.

As she pulled way, he said, "I like the way you move," in a very quiet, loving, lustful voice.

"I like the way you say my name."

"We are not going to list a bunch of things we like about each other."

"Why? I wanna know how sexy I am."

"Because my list will be way longer."

"Well, you wouldn't know that. Yes, I have only truly known you for about 48 hours now, but you can learn to love a person in 48 hours."

"Then, please continue with the list, love."

"Your eyes. They are the most captivating thing I have ever seen. The pull me into this storm of lustful, caring and admiration for me, the hardships you've faced, and deep passionate love for things. Those lips, that somehow in the past 72 hours have found their way to mine like four times. Your hair, though you used to gel it back, looks amazing when you just came out of bed. Your smart. There are not very many smart people here who I can have a good conversation with. You stick up for yourself, even when no one said anything really bad. You know where you want to go, and your not looking back. At least, I don't think you are. You are loving, when you want to be. I can see that you deeply care for your mother. Any girl like me loves a mama's boy. That means they were at least partially raised right. You never decline a challenge, must have some Gryffindor in you, there. And well, your not Ron."

"You end it with I'm not Ron?"

"First of all: you hate Ron's guts. Second of all: Your everything he isn't, and you have me. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"First of all: Yes. I do hate his fucking guts. I would very much like to see them all over the ground one of these days." He stopped talking to take in her laugh. He must have really messed up for her to be laughing at the idea of what little guts he had everywhere. But, he continued on anyway.

"And second of all: Having you means the world to me. I would not say that if I didn't mean it. And I like the sound that I am everything he isn't. Means I am a whole lot more than a red head with an anger problem."

"Now, now. He is not just a red head with anger problems. He is a red head who doesn't know how to control himself, how to get over grudges, or how to get the girl."

"Did I get the girl?" he asked with an obvious questioning smirk on his face.

She had to think. After a moment of silence, she finally said, "Draco, you got the girl."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Not really a cliffy. Sorta short. But oh well. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just like the first six, it was edited on July 21st.**

_**Chapter 7: The Girlfriend?**_

Either she was drunk, or in heaven, or both, because she had practically just became Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. She could remember the fight with Ron, coming into the common room angry, Draco calming her down, her telling Draco that Ron wasn't him, dancing to a beautiful song, the conversation, the kisses, and everything else. She remembered them quite clearly. But, she seemed to forget the moment when his lips had found hers. She could foggily remember those last words she had said. "Draco, you got the girl." She could remember the moment his hands found the small of her back, and his forehead touching hers. She could remember all of that. But after she looked into his eyes, all was loss. She was gone. Lost in heaven, dancing in the rain, with light gray clouds all around her.

His lips pulled away from hers, pulling her out of the dream of happiness.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

"Will you... um... be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Why the stutter?"

"When you have flings with the Slytherin slut, you don't really ask them to be your girlfriend. It sort of just happens. You, you would be my first real girlfriend. Hence the stutter."

"Well, besides the fling with the Gryffindor idiot-"

"Now wait, there happens to be a lot of those. Got to be more specific," he stated playfully.

"Not all Gryffindor's are stupid, Draco. Only one. The big, fat, pig, Ronald-"

"That's better."

"Oh shut it. Beside a fling with him, you would be my first real boyfriend too."

"Krum wasn't your boyfriend?"

She shook her head no and said, "Just a date to the ball."

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be your first. For everything actually."

"You won't be the first for everything. Neither will I be the first for you. But, we are still the first at

something."

"You still haven't answered my question, Hermione."

"I haven't? Well, then. The answer is yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Draco."

A huge smile came across his face as she realized she had only ever seen him smile like that a few times since they have known each other, and they were only in the 72 hours they had become roommates.

"Your smile is gorgeous," she blurted as it popped into her head.

"Yours is way better," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Your gonna make my blush, Draco."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. Blushing means your flattered. I like to flatter my women. Or, I am guessing I do. Which reminds me," he said as he pulled out a bracelet box, Slytherin green, out of his pocket.

"What's this?"

"Your suppose to be smart?"

"What is it, Draco?" she said as sternly as possible.

"Don't give me that tone."

"What tone?"

"That tone you give everybody when you start getting mad. I am fixing to tell you what it is."

"Fine."

"Smile first."

She gave a forced smile, not having a good time waiting for the surprise.

"Not good enough, but I will let it pass."

He opened the box, and what she saw was beautiful, perfect, and completely her in every way. A gold band, plain and simple, with her name written in cursive on both sides, a heart on each side of the names.

"It's beautiful. Wait, how long have you had this?"

"Um... five months? I knew this was the year I had to make my move. If I didn't, I would die trying. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she said as she flew into his open arms, surprising the heck out of him, making him have a delayed reaction into the hug.

"Before you crush me, can you put the bracelet on?"

"Oh. Sorry. Of course," she said as she backed away from him, holding out her right hand so her new boyfriend could put the very expensive piece of jewelry on her wrist. Once it was on, he pulled her into a very heated kiss, not letting go for a good two minutes.

When she finally was free from him she decided it was time to get dinner.

"I have changed my mind. We are going to the Great Hall for dinner."

"No, no, no, no. We can't. If you wear the bracelet, somebody will ask what is it, who got it for you, etc. You don't want that do you?"

"No. But, I am feeling a lot happier and I want to eat with everyone else. Please, please, please, please, pretty please?" she asked giving him her best puppy dog face.

"I can't say no to that face. You can go first. I might stay here, so don't get worried if you don't see me at the Slytherin table, okay?"

"I won't. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he said as she began to walk off, but he caught her arm, turned her around and gave her a heated kiss on the lips, then broke it off as quickly as it started

"Bye."

She walked out of their common room, down the long corridors and found the people she was looking for, Harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

"How are you feeling after earlier and what Ron said?" Harry asked.

"I have chosen to forgive him. He can continue to think that I will end up with him if he wants, but I doubt that will happen."

"And rarely are you wrong, Hermione."

"Exactly, Ginny. Come on! I am starving!" she said, grabbing the two into their normal spots at the Gryffindor table. As they sat down, Harry next to Hermione and Ginny in front of them.

"Um, I have a question Hermione."

"Go ahead then, Harry."

"Okay, first off, I am not sure you will know this, considering your hidden away from the rest off Hogwarts all day, but then again, you pretty much know everything. Anyways. Do you know where Malfoy is?"

"Um... no. No I don't. Why?" Could they here the lies within her voice, or was she hiding it very well?

"Because he has been missing. He hasn't been to any classes, and it has only been as long as you have been gone. And, I was just wondering if-"

"Are you trying to say something, Harry?"

"No! Not at all 'Mione! I was just wondering if he was in that hidden place with you. If so, I don't know how you are surviving."

"He isn't there, Harry," she said in that tone that said she was starting to get mad at someone.

"Okay! Okay! Just wondering. Wait, is that him over there at the Slytherin table?" Was it? Did Harry spot him at the table before she could?

"Yep!" Ginny said. "That's him! Maybe he has just been busy...or something."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Hermione said as she looked down to her plant from a smiling Draco, hiding the excitement she got as he looked at her.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Why are you smiling like that? The last time I saw you smile like that was at the Yule Ball after dancing will Krum!"

"I was smiling? Well I am sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You smiled that 'I really like this guy and he likes me and knows that I am a girl unlike Ronald' smile! Who is he?"

"Why do you always assume it is a person who makes me smile like that, Ginny?"

"Because I know you 'Mione!"

"Well, even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. I am sorry."

"Is it Ron, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he was paying attention to the girls exchange, realizing what Ginny said was true.

"In no way is Ronald Weasley making me smile. Not after what he did earlier. Where is he, by the way?" she asked, turning to Harry.

"He stayed up in the tower. He said he needed to get some other homework done. But, now that I think about it, he said it in that 'I am up to no good, go away' voice," Harry said as he continued to eat.

"Who is it, Hermione?"

"Ginny, come off of it. If you must know, you will know when the time is right."

"The right time is now, Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Ginny! I am not telling you!" she said as she got up from the table and made her way back through the long corridors.

"Hermione!" a voice called out from somewhere behind her.

"What?" she said as she stopped and turned to face Ron, who must have followed her.

"I am sorry for earlier."

"Why were you not at dinner, Ronald?"

"I needed to think. So I went to the astronomy tower and I was walking down the stairs when you walked by. You didn't see me, but I followed you. I didn't want to know where you stayed, so I decided to call out to you."

"Well, that was very noble of you, Ron. But you still should have been at dinner. It is not smart to skip meals. But in no way am I yours. So if you'll excuse me," she said trying to turn back around until Ron grabbed her arms to keep her facing her.

"I am sorry for that too. I should never have thought that you would always be mine. Thinking about it, I don't even expect you to want to be with me. It was only two years ago that I knew you were a girl. But who I don't want you to belong to is Malfoy."

"Why would you even say something like that?"

"Because I know he is staying with you. I know he is. I connected the dots a long time ago that he fancies you. Whether or not you are actually getting help for your nightmares, I know you have been with Malfoy."

"I am not staying with Malfoy, Ronald Weasley. Nor will I ever choose him over anyone else."

"Your lying to me and yourself, Hermione. I can see it on your face."

"I am not lying to anyone, Ron! Now if you don't mind, I have some reading to do!" she said as she stalked off to her dormitory, pissed off at everyone. Going to the Great Hall for dinner was a huge mistake.

"Hermione!"

"What?" She stopped and turned around, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you!"

"Yeah, whatever!" she said as she turned back around, almost starting to run back to Draco.

"Goodnight, Hermione!" he yelled as she turned the corner and walked right into a tall person, who stopped her from falling just as Ron did earlier.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Edited on July 21st. Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter 8: Back to the Nightmares**_

"Do you always walk into people, Hermione?"

"Draco!" she quietly screamed as she kissed him deeply, her arms falling onto his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

"Everything okay?"

"No! Yes! I don't know! I just wanna get back inside. It was a mistake for me to go to the Great Hall? Wait, you were at dinner weren't you? How did you get here so fast?"

"Yes, and short cut."

"Oh thank Merlin!"

"Did Ron do something else?"

"Yes, but this also has something to do with Ginny. Ah fuck!"

"I would love to, but we would need to get inside to do that," he said with a smirk upon his face.

"Draco, now is not the time to play games! We have a pressing matter on our hands. I think Ron knows something is going on between us."

"Caritas," he told the portrait. "Get in," he said as her escorted her into their common room. As they moved inside she quickly went to her normal spot on the couch, rolling into a little ball, putting her head in her hands.

"Now, Hermione, babe, what's wrong exactly?"

"I went to dinner, right? And well I sat with Ginny and Harry, but Ron wasn't there. So they were asking me questions and stuff, asking if I knew where you were. I said no of course, because Dumbledore doesn't want any one knowing. So before I could look for you, Harry pointed you out at the Slytherin table, talking with Zabini and Parkinson. And when I looked up to see you, you looked up, too, and smiled at me. That made me blush and smile my 'I really like this guy and he likes me and knows that I am a girl unlike Ronald' smile - according to Ginny. Which got her asking questions. She was making me angry so I got up and left. I walked a little ways before Ron came up to me and told me sorry for thinking I was his and everything. But he said I could choose who I want to be with if I didn't choose you. He said that he knew that you have been with me, and he didn't care if I had really been getting help from my nightmares or not. I insisted that I was not with you, decided to come back immediately, and before I could run off he called back to me yelling 'I love you' and 'Goodnight, Hermione' and thats when I turned the corner and ran into you."

"You like to rant. You have to stop ranting, Hermione. It is bad for your health."

"Can we get back to the topic?"

"Yes, sorry. So what if Weasley knows about us?"

"Dumbledore will kill us if he knew that Ron knew that you were here with me."

"That's not what I meant about us, dear."

"Don't dear me, Draco! You know why Ron can't know about us!" she said as she stood up walking away from him.

"Hermione-"

"No! I have had enough fighting for one night. Now listen to me! If Ron found out about us being together - in any form - and not killing each other to pieces, we would be dead. He can't know! He just can't. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to sleep it off."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I am sorry."

Before he could say anything else, she had made her way back to him, pulling him into another hug, kissed him lightly, before pulling away.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"May I sleep in your bed tonight? I am...scared."

"Of course."

They made their way to his room, located on the opposite side of hers.

"Hermione?" he asked as she sat down on his bed, looking at her hands which were in her lap.

"Yes?"

"What are you scared of exactly?"

"Being alone."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She just nodded her head. Must have been lost for words.

"This week, in the few days we have left together, and in our future you will never be alone. I won't let you."

As he said those words, she had got up form her spot on his bed, went over to him, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him. She kissed him hard. He reacted like any teenage male would react, by kissing her more deeply and more lustful then he had before. He moved them over to the bed and gently laid her down, with him on top of her.

"Um, Draco?" she said as she pulled away.

"Yes?"

"I don't-"

"Want to?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love."

"For having a reputation, your not very mad."

"One doesn't need a reputation when he is with the girl he loves."

They crawled into his bed, cuddling, talking about the most random stuff until she fell asleep.

_They were running down a long corridor, obviously in Hogwarts from the moving stairs around them. It was in the middle of the day, but the castle was completely dark. He knew that Hermione was next to him, for they were hand in hand. Hexes were being thrown at them from every angle, but not hurting them for the protego spell they had around them. They reached the end of the corridor, but had no where else to go. A dead end._

_"Draco Malfoy. You have one more chance to correct your mistake. Kill the mudblood, or I will kill her slowly, and painfully while you sit there, and watch the her blood spill out onto the floor."_

_"You have to kill me before you hurt her!"_

_"Your threats amuse me boy," the Dark Lord hissed. "What is it about the mudblood that makes you disobey your master?"_

_"In no way are you my master! And it's something you will never know!"_

_"How dare you defy me, Draco Malfoy. Crucio!"_

_Draco could feel the pain, the pain that surrounded him._

_"Crucio!" he heard Voldemort yell, and saw that Hermione had fallen to the floor near him, in worse pain then he was suffering, for Voldemort's dislike for her was greater, no matter what he did to defy his 'master.'_

_"Voldemort, don't kill her," he began to beg, the pain still washing over him._

_"Kill her, you said? I would love to. Thank you, Draco! Avada Kedavra!"_

_With one wand movement, two words, and a green light, Hermione laid there, dead, half of a foot away from him, still crushing with pain. Before he could speak, he heard a loud 'Avada Kedavra!' Dead. Laying there. Next to the love of his life. _

Slap!

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" he awoke; Hermione on top of him.

"What?"

"You had a nightmare."

"How did you know?"

"Besides the fact that you were screaming for him not to kill me, your dripping with sweat, or that

your panting, I had one, too."

"Do you still not know what happens in them?"

"I saw more of it. The beginning, when we first saw him, and he started to come after us because you wouldn't kill me. But after that, it went away and I woke up to you practically fighting for your life."

"I was. I was fighting yours, too."

"I know. But when it comes down to it, fight for your own life."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, listen to me. I love you. More than anyone else. How and when I exactly started to feel this way is beyond me. But I do. And when the time comes, I don't want you to save me. If I don't save myself, if wasn't meant for me to stay alive. I believe in fate. Not creating your own destiny. So if I die, I die."

"I don't think I can live with that, Hermione. Your my girlfriend. If I want to save you, I am going to save you."

"Just don't get yourself killed for me."

"I will try."

"I mean it, Draco."

"I know! I know. By the way, why did you use my whole name to wake me up?"

"Because I tried everything else, and it didn't work."

"Oh. Okay. You hungry?"

"Extremely. But, it's only two in the morning."

"And?"

"I don't know. How are you going to get food?"

"We are going to go down to the kitchens. I know for a fact that the house elves are up. So. Come on!" he said as he hopped out of the bed and quickly put clean clothes on.

"I'm coming! Chill!"

They made their way to the kitchens, being careful to avoid all of the teachers and possible prefects in the halls. They got to the kitchen in five minutes, tickling the pear on the portrait, and making their way to the other side.

"Oh! Ms. Granger! It is so nice of you to come visit again!"

"Hi Dobby. How are you?"

"Oh miss. I am very good, miss."

"You know Dobby, Hermione?" he asked her, his mind running a thousand miles an hour.

"Um. Long story. But, yes. I do."

"Hi Dobby," he said, trying to get the small elf's attention.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, sir."

"Now Dobby. I told you Mr. Malfoy is my father. You can call me Draco."

"I am so sorry Mr. Draco," Dobby said as he began to beat his head on the nearby table.

"Now, Dobby. Please don't beat yourself up. We just came down here to get some food," Hermione said, as if she had done this many times before.

"Yes Ms. Hermione. Right away." And with that, Dobby was off and back in thirty seconds with a huge tray filled with food.

"Thank you very much, Dobby. We must be off now. You take care!"

"Will you come back to visit Dobby, Ms. Hermione and Mr. Draco?"

"We will sure try!"

"And please tell Mr. Harry Potter that Dobby say hello!"

"Okay! Thanks again Dobby!"

"He sure does like Potter," he said as they exited the kitchens, walking back to their common room.

"Well, if you didn't hear from your father, Harry freed him. Or tricked your dad to, anyways."

"I knew that. I never really liked how my dad treated him anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There deserve so much more than they get. I was thinking about ways to free him myself

before Potter did it."

"How come you never joined S.P.E.W. in fourth year?"

"I was suppose to hate you, remember?"

"Oh, right!"

"Haha. We should hurry," Draco said as he looked behind them, putting a hand on Hermione, who was still carrying the tray of food.

"Why?"

"I think someone is following us."

"Then we should go. If I can remember correctly, Ron has patrol over this floor tonight."

They didn't run, but they walked very fast. Faster than should have been physically possible. But they didn't make it far.

"Hermione?"

"Shit," she said under her breath before she turned around. It was Weasley. "Yes?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I was just going to get some food. I had a nightmare, and I woke up hungry. So I went to the kitchens and got some food. I saw Dobby. He says hi."

"That's nice. Why do you have so much food?"

"I was hungry, and this was how much food Dobby brought to me," she said as she looked around. She spotted him, hiding in the shadows, hoping Weasley didn't see him. But he nodded to Hermione to keep talking to Weasley.

"Oh. Okay. How are you feeling? Are your nightmares going away?"

"I am feeling good, thank you. This was the first one I have had for a few days. So, I am guessing

they are going away."

"That's good. Can I help carry that stuff to your room, 'Mione?"

"No. I think I got it."

"Malfoy isn't killing you is he?"

"Ron. I told you, I am not with Malfoy. In no way would I ever agree to staying in a place with Malfoy anyways. Why do you insist that I am?"

"Because you get so touchy on the subject when people bring it up, and Ginny told me about the way you smiled during you all's conversation about him at dinner," he said quietly.

"First off, I always get touchy on a subject dealing with Malfoy. You have known me for six years now. You should know this. Second off, what kind of smile was it? "

"Hermione. Everyone gets touchy on the subjects dealing with the ferret. You have just been getting extra smiled that 'I like this guy and he likes me and he knows I am a girl unlike

me' smile. Now will you stop lying to me?"

"You have been talking to your sister, then," she said trying to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It doesn't need to be answered. I am going to bed."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"It depends."

"Will you... um..."

"Spit it already Ron!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime. I realize that you might not like me the way I like you, but I decided to try anyways. I also want to let you know that I can wait. I have waited a good two years anyways."

"How long?"

"Since the Yule Ball."

_"Shit,"_ Draco thought.

"Well, I'm flattered. Really. But, I will have to think about it."

"Is it Draco?"

"I told you that I am not in any type of relation- wait. Did you just call him Draco?"

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said as he turned away and walked off, leaving Hermione in the moon light, and Draco in the shadows.

**A/N: I'm quite evil, right? I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own E.T by Katy Perry.**

**A/N: So... I had trouble writing this chapter, but I hope you like it. Edited on July 21st.**

_**Chapter 9: Hypnotizing and Poison**_

Hermione stood there, in the moon light, thinking.

"What the hell just happened? He didn't even answer me!"

"Hermione?"

She turned around. Draco was behind her, his face not having a recognizing look.

"Yes? Sorry about that. Are you okay? We need to go before he or anyone else comes."

"Are you okay?" he asked as they started to walk, her head turning back every now a then to see if someone was following them.

"No. Honestly. I just want to get back to the room and eat."

"Okay." And with that they continued to walk to their dormitory, not talking, and checking ever few seconds to see if someone was watching them. As soon as they got in the room he stopped her.

"What are you doing, Draco? I am hung-"

"Will you just shut up for a minute. Your the most wonderful, beautiful, smart, deserving of the world at her feet, and amazing girl I have ever met. I don't care what anyone says but you deserve way more than what the Weasel can give you. You deserve more than having you motives questioned, and you definitely deserve more than to be left there, without an answer for something you asked. So, to answer your question, I'm telling you how amazing you are and I feel that I don't deserve you. If I don't deserve you, there is no way in hell that Weasley deserves you. I don't care what I have done in the past, I am going to change that for your future. Hermione, I fucking love you. How I can make you see that I do, I don't quite now that yet or I would not have waited two years to show you. How do I make you see that you deserve more than your given and that I love you?"

"You tell me little things like that, Draco."

"Come again?"

"You tell me that I am wonderful, beautiful, smart, and amazing."

"Don't forget that you deserve the world at your feet."

"Haha. Oh yes. That to."

"Dinner, with me, tonight at 7?"

"Haven't I had dinner with you for the past three days?"

"Not as an official date, no."

"Then yes. I would love to. But, I am hungry now. May I please go to the kitchen to put the food away." He nodded then let her go. She was glad; she was fixing to stand there and snog him senseless if he didn't let her go.

"The Muggle way?"

"Your talking to one!"

"Oh right! I forgot for a while there."

"By the way, are we going some where for our dinner?"

"The lake. So where something comfortable."

"Where not gonna swim in it, are we?"

"Only if you want to."

"Um, no. I have had enough experience in the lake after the second task in fourth year."

"You looked gorgeous coming out of the water, by the way."

"Thanks for telling me now! Nearly two years later. Food is ready."

She was as amazing as he told her, and more. She was almost like poison. Filling him from head to toe in every opening it could find. Her kisses were even worse, almost like a storm, hitting him so quickly and taking over the whole area around him. The way she was looking at him, while they sat there in a non-awkward silence was just as poisonous as she was. All together, she was one virus in his body that he could not get enough of, and Salazar, she was going to be the death of him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Whats your favorite Muggle story?"

"Not followed me enough to know that?"

"I always see you reading Hogwarts: A History or some other wizarding book. Never Muggle

ones."

"Well, I would have to think about it. It is most likely going to be a Shakespeare one. Maybe Romeo and Juliet, though it is a tragedy. Besides that one I would have to say Midsummer Night's Dream. Its quite hilarious, and it has a happy ending. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Why Romeo and Juliet if it is a tragedy?"

"Because they are two teenagers who love each so much that they are willing to die for each other. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"Interesting."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking, and collecting your words in my tiny little brain here," he said as he pointed to his head.

"I don't think its that tiny."

"You would be surprised."

"I bet I would. Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why do you think I am poison?"

"Did I say my thoughts out loud?"

"You sorta of mumbled it, yes."

"It's quite an interesting thought, but it is a complicated one. But, you fill me from head to toe. I can't get you out of my mind," he began as he got up from his chair and moved towards Hermione. "Your stuck there like glue, unable to get up and walk away. But your not just like poison, which can kill me. Your kisses are like a storm, as soon as your lips touch mine, lightning strikes all around me and the rain pours down, engulfing me in something I can't get out of." By this point he had her moved into the common room, and they were walking towards the couch. "Your words are as good as your eyes, making me drown in a pool of water, as rich as my favorite chocolate cake, and so lustful without being lustful at all. Therefore, love, you are my poison. You are the very thing that could kill me at any moment. You are my Juliet. Without you, I would die. For you, I would die."

"Draco, I-"

He kissed her. He didn't want her words to ruin the moment he told her that she was his everything, though he was sure he had in different ways within the last few days.

Her lips were soft, tender, and hungry. Hungry for what, he didn't know. But he didn't care. For the fifth time, he was connected to the wonderful Hermione Granger at the lips. She was biting at his lower lip and licking it to gain access to his whole mouth. He slowly opened up, but was forced open by her tongue. Her sweet, soft, smooth tongue darting all around his mouth. Oh, how she was poisoning him with just a simple movement. He was sure that she could feel his erection next on her, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted her, and for some odd reason, he knew that she wanted him, too. He leaned further into her, deepening their kiss. But she soon pulled away from him.

"If you lean in further into me, dear, you will eat me."

"I want to eat you."

"You wh-"

He cut her off again. Yes, he wanted to eat her... damn Salazar Slytherin, he was going to, whether she was completely ready or not. He started to unbutton her shirt, still kissing her hard, and he realized she didn't stop him.

"So she does want me," he thought as he finished on her shirt, and she started on his. Before he could think what she was doing, he noticed that she was wearing a gold lace bra, blending in well with her golden skin. Then, right before the last button, she stopped, pulled away and ran to the radio above the fireplace turning it on to a Muggle song that he did not recognize. As fast as she left, she was back again, hooked at his lips, and finished removing his shirt. Then the song's lyrics found their way into his head.

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil?**

**Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating**

**Leaves my body glowing**

Before he could clearly think, Hermione had found her way to taking off his pants, and removing her own (as well as all undergarments) and was latched back on him. But before he could think, he pulled away.

"Let me love you, Hermione. Let me taste you. Sit down."

She didn't talk; she just sat on the couch like he told her. So as soon as she sat down, he was on his knees in front of her, moving to kiss the top of her breast.

She couldn't help herself. He was just as poisoning, addicting, and well rather delicious to her as she was to him.

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

He was kissing her breast. Oh how she had never thought to give her breast such attention. He really was the Slytherin sex god. She couldn't help but moan when his fingers entered her sweet spot while he was still giving so much attention to her breast.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

He was making swift movements in her, while paying close attention to the amazing perks she completely ignored so much. He knew he was doing wonders for her as she couldn't stop moaning. But he wanted to make her scream, scream his name over and over and over.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

He decided now was the time to move down to her sweet spot. She was very wet now, though she was as wet when he first put his fingers inside her. He removed his fingers, and removed his mouth from her breast.

**Boy, your an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

He could sense her disappointment in her body, but he gained another moan as he licked his way down her stomach. Oh he could smell the arousal coming from her.

**Your so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers**

**Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

He licked her area from top to bottom, making Hermione moan. Teasing her was probably kill them both. But it was the most fun he had in a long time.

"Oh just fuck me already, Draco!"

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

"As you wish," was all he said before he had quickly moved her down on the couch, positioned himself between her, and entered swiftly. They both let out a deep moan, which was stopped by Hermione moving her hands to grab hold of his hair, and pushed his head down to once again connect them by the lips.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

They were five thrusts and millions of moans in when they heard a knock on the portrait. It had then occurred to Hermione that they were, in fact, in the common room.

**Boy, your an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

"Oh fuck, Draco. You put your pants on, I'll go up to my room to change."

"Well, this is just fucking great. Can't we just ignore it?"

"No! It could be a professor!"

"I hope it is! The other students aren't suppose to know about it, smarty."

"Oh, right." They heard the knock again.

"Hurry, Hermione," he said as he got off the top of her, and put his pants back on (leaving his shirt on the floor) and waiting for Hermione to run up to her room, taking her clothes with her.

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

As Hermione ran up the steps, she took a glance back at Draco as he moved to put on his pants.

_"Damn! I never noticed how nice body is. Stupid, sexy Qudditch players."_

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

Draco made his to the portrait opening just as he heard Hermione's door close. He opened it to find Professor Snape waiting patiently.

"Good morning Professor."

"Morning, Malfoy. May I enter?"

"Of course," he said as he let his professor enter, and then quickly ran to turn off the radio. "What, may I ask, brings you this hour of the morning, Professor?"

"A mister Dobby came to me and told me two students were out of bed in the kitchen about an hour and a half ago. Do you know who that might be, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, yes. Professor, Granger and I decided we needed some food, so I thought we could go down to the kitchens."

"What made you think you of all students would be allowed out in the corridors at an hour like this? And where is your shirt? You are in the presence of a professor, Malfoy."

"Sorry, professor, but I like to sleep without a shirt. Quite comfortable. And sir, we both had nightmares earlier tonight. She knocked on my door and offered assistance. I was too hungry and drowsy to decline such an offer."

"Where is Ms, Granger?

"I believe she is asleep in her room."

"I would like to speak to her right away, Malfoy."

"I will go and see to it that she is down here right away."

Draco made his way up her steps and stopped in front of her door. Knock, knock, knock.

"Granger! Professor Snape would like to talk to you!"

"Okay, Malfoy!"

"Good. Not making anything seem obvious."

By the time he had made his way to the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was only a few steps behind him.

"Good morning, Professor Snape."

"Same to you, Ms. Granger. May I ask why you were out in the corridors at such an early hour?"

He looked at her, hoping that she would catch his eye. To his surprise, she did in fact catch his eye. With only two seconds of staring at each other, he knew she understood what he had told the professor before she had been called down.

"Professor, we went to get some food from the kitchens after we both had nightmares. I assure you, it will never happen again."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. I will leave you to get some extra rest. I would like to see you both in my class tomorrow. That is all."

He left without a goodbye, a backward glance, or anything. He simply left.

**A/N: Okay, I am no good at writing smut, but it was my first time to write it. So, get over it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Edited on July 21st. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 10: The Truth Behind The Lies**_

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay to go to his class later?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Weasley will be there.."

She didn't say anything for a while.

"You need sleep," he told her, not letting her answer something he nor her wanted to hear.

"So do you."

"Then, lets sleep."

Before he could think, Hermione sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. He looked at her for a few seconds before deciding to move and sit next to her. When he reached his destination, he put an arm over her and pulled her into an embrace. Only then did he realize that she was crying.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I- I can't face Ron tomorrow. He, he left me, standing there. Acting like I had given him an answer. I can't do it."

"I will be there," as he said this she left his embrace and turn to face him.

"Yeah, but as the complete git your suppose to be. "

"Your right," he said as a thought filled his head and a smirk filled his expression.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate your git-ness?"

"Well, there is a first for everything," he said as she kissed him.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Lead the way, Granger."

Hermione looked at the clock on the dresser in Draco's room. An hour before breakfast. She quietly got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she made her way to her room to get dress, the went downstairs to gather her school bag. She checked the time again. Thirty minutes before breakfast. So she sat down on the couch and read a book. She was so into her book, that she didn't notice Draco come down the stairs, sit on the couch and drape his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders.

_"Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. I am never going to get used to that."_

"It's about ten minutes before breakfast, Hermione. You should probably head down there."

"Oh, right. Are you going?"

"I might make an appearance later. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Okay, I will see you in Snape's class," she said as she jumped up off the couch, ran to Draco, hugged and kissed him. She then dashed to the portrait, and left.

She made her way to the Great Hall, feeling all kinds of right.. She had an amazing boyfriend, amazing friends, she was still held to top spot in her class, and she could finally go to one of her classes, even if it was Snape's. At least Draco would be in there...but then again, that could be a big problem. Besides that, she had a date with Draco tonight, and in no way was that going to be ruined by anyone, not even the people who have yelled at her for the past few days thinking she knew where Draco was. How right they were.

"Hermione!"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around. It was Ron.

"How are you? Haven't seen you since...last night."

"Better."

"Look. I'm sorry for just walking off last night. I don't know what came over me. I know for a fact that you can't be with Malfoy. One because you would be a murderer, or you would be dead. And two, because you would have told me and Harry. Or at least Ginny. You tell us everything. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh Ron!" she said as she moved to hug him. "Of course I forgive you!"

"Great. Will you still think about what I asked you though?"

"Can you remind me what that was again?" she asked as they continued onto Snape's class.

"I asked if you would go out with me. On just one date. Maybe, if your not busy, tonight?"

"Um. Well, I would love to Ron."

"Yes!"

"But-"

"Fuck."

"I promised Ginny I would help her study."

"Wait. When did you talk to Ginny?"

"At dinner."

"Okay. Well, maybe sometime soon then?"

"Of-of course."

As soon as they got to Snape's class, Hermione took her normal spot near Harry and Ron. Things better with Ron, she wanted to make things better with Harry, though they were not as bad as things were with Ron.

**Harry-**

**Can you forgive me for how I have been acting?**

**-Hermione**

She passed the note to Harry, he looking at it with a worried eye. It was one of the first times ever that she passed notes in a class. He studied it for a few minutes, finally writing a response and passing it back to Hermione.

**Hermione-**

**Of course I forgive you! How could I ever stay mad at you. But, you should talk to Ginny. I think she believes that you have something for Malfoy, and that your hiding it. I personally don't believe it. I know for a fact that you could never have a thing for Malfoy. If you did, you would tell me right? But, you should talk to her. Send a charmed note. It might get to her without being detected.**

**-Harry**

_"Bloody hell. Everybody thinks they know that I would never have feelings for Draco. Maybe... maybe I should tell someone. Oi! I will tell Ginny! I just have to get Draco to tell someone. That way we can hide our relationship better. Where is he anyways?"_

She looked around the room, searching for a headful of blond hair - the only blond in any of her classes. But, she didn't see any. It was time to send two notes, one to her boyfriend and the other to her best girl friend. After she finished her note to Draco and charmed it, making it disappear and reappear in front of Draco. She didn't want to write to Ginny until she got her reply from Draco.

Draco decided against going to Snape's class for three reasons. One, he hated his classmates. They were a waste of his time. The only good person in his house there was his best friend, Blaise. He was the only one who know about his love for Hermione, and he didn't give a damn that she was a Gryffindor, a know-it-all, or that her two best friends were the enemies. He knew what it felt like to love someone you could never have. Two, if both Hermione and Draco went back to classes on the same day, people would start talking more than they already did. And lastly, he couldn't stand to see the way Weasley would look at his girl. No way in hell would he put up with that. Before he could think any further, he received a letter, appearing right in front of him as he sat on the couch.

**Draco-**

**Where are you? Why are you not in Snape's class? Don't you think he will get mad if you are not here? Btw, I think we should tell someone about our relationship. And by no means do I want to tell Ron or Harry. They would kill you, then kill me. I want to tell Ginny - or Weaselette in this case. She suspected something (according to Harry) and I can't lie to her. She could help keep us a secret. I think we should tell one of your friends. Maybe Zabini? Charm a note to send it back to me.**

**-Hermione**

**P.S. Ron doesn't know about us. So naturally, after saying he was sorry, he asked me out. For tonight. I told him I had to study with Ginny. So if you decide to tell Zabini or whomever, we need to do it tonight. We only have two more days in the place anyways.**

Oh her sly ways. Her moved quickly to find a piece of parchment and a quill to write back to Hermione. No need to keep his girl waiting.

**Love-**

**I am in our common room. No need to create rumors, so I decided it would be best if we both didn't end back up in classes on the same day. No, he won't get mad at me. I'm a Malfoy. And I agree. We should tell someone. Ginny and Blaise would be the perfect two to tell. I knew she would suspect something. And I hope you said no. For any night for that matter. If you said yes, then there would be hell to pay, Hermione. I will send a note to Blaise. Where are we meeting? By the lake?**

**-Draco**

He charmed the note, sending it back to Hermione. Hoping she didn't get caught passing notes in class, by Snape, none-the-less.

Hermione was in the middle of taking notes when a note appeared in front of her. She knew exactly who it was from. She opened it after checking to be sure that no one had seen her receive the note. She quickly read it, knowing there was a huge smile upon her face. She quickly wrote two notes, one to Ginny and one back to Draco.

**Ginny-**

**Meet me by the lake tonight at eight. Tell your brother and Harry that I am helping you study. I have to tell you something. And promise me you won't get mad when you find out.**

**-Hermione**

She send that note off. Before she started the one back to Draco, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her.

**Draco-**

**By the lake is fine. I have told Ginny to meet me there at eight. You should tell the same to Zabini. See you when class lets out.**

**-Hermione**

Draco received the note ten minutes after sent one back to Hermione.

_"Damn, she is fast. Blah, blah, blah. Time to give Blaise a note in the middle of Snape's lesson. Hope nobody has noticed the notes Hermione has been getting and receiving. If we get caught, we could all die." _He thought as he got out another piece of parchment, fixing to write to his best friend.

**Zabini-**

**Meet me by the lake at eight tonight. Bring no one but yourself. Don't tell anyone where you are going. Lie by all means if you must. This is important. If anybody but you finds out about this, hell is gonna be paid. It's about Hermione. And, your little love is apart of it. So, don't think about not showing up, or something might slip my mouth.**

**-Malfoy**

He sent off the letter, knowing that his best friend would be there. Always a Slytherin. He would get his way, and in the end he would help out a friend in getting his girl. What are friends for?

Before he could decide what to where tonight for his date by the lake, he received another note, knowing it wasn't from Hermione. He opened it, eyeing it as he went along.

**Malfoy-**

**I will be there. I can't let you down. Plus, I want to tell Weasley I love her when the time is right, not let some bloke tell her for me. Thanks for the offer though. I'm a Slytherin. Nobody is going to find out about this meeting you are holding. Don't blow your arse off, **

**Malfoy.**

**-Zabini**

A Slytherin could always count on a fellow Slytherin, if trusting the right one. He decided to continue to pick out the little details of his date with Hermione when he heard the portrait open and close.

"Draco?" he heard Hermione yell from the common room.

"I'm in my room!"

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "It's good to see you."

"You've only been gone an hour and a half, love."

"Like I said, it's good to see you."

"Haha. It's good to see you too love. Ready for out date tonight?"

"Do I look ready?" she asked as she let him go so he could turn around and look at her in her school robes.

"Love, you could be wearing the worst outfit or no outfit, and you would look ready for a date with me. But I prefer-"

"Me in nothing. Get a grip on the mind of yours."

"I can't help that we didn't get to finish our thing last night."

"Snape is probably glad he did. If he knew what we were doing."

"I don't give a fuck about Snape, Hermione."

"Fine then. What would you like to do before we go on our date? I was thinking hitting the library, maybe eating some food."

"You could go to the library, if you want. I think I am going to finish planning our date."

She laughed. Why was she laughing? What the hell was so fucking funny?

"Why are you laughing, love?"

"I'm laughing at the thought of our date. Who in their right minds would have thought that we - the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess - would be going out on a date? I mean, if the people could see us."

"I thought that we would go on a date, Hermione. And not only me, Zabini saw it too. In fact, he knows how I feel about you, and he has known for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. I am headed off to the library. I will be back two hours before our date to start getting ready. Bye, love." And with a hug, a deep kiss, and a bitting of the lip, she was off. For the second time that day.

Hermione was walking to the library when she saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron was walking towards her in a deep discussion. Wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation, she quickly hid, putting a invisibility charm on herself.

"Harry! I'm telling you that Hermione is hiding something!"

"But what is she hiding?"

"I don't know! That is why I have to go and talk to her by the lake tonight!"

"We are going with you, Gin," she overheard Ron say.

"No! She has to think that she can trust me."

"She's right, Ron. We have to make it look like we trust Hermione. The more we make it look like we don't know anything, the more likely it is that she won't run from us."

"I just feel bad that I have to lie to her." She had enough. She quickly un-charmed herself, making her visible again.

"You don't have to lie about anything!" They all turned around.

"Hermione."

"What Ginny? Can't keep a secret?"

"I don-"

"You don't know what to say? Well, I am tired of you people. Why did you have to go and tell them that I was meeting you tonight?"

"I didn't tell them. Harry found the note."

"Harry?"

"I have a bad feeling about Malfoy."

"And you still think I am in league with him?"

"Well..." Ron cut in.

"Well what, Ronald?"

"Harry thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater, and if you happen to be smitten with him, he wants to do everything to protect you."

"You think Malfoy is a Death Eater?" directing her question to Harry.

"It would make sense, though!"

"Nothing makes sense anymore. Ginny. I expect you to be there at that time. Harry and Ron, Malfoy is not a Death Eater. You two need to stay out of other people's business. If you follow Ginny, I will put you two in the hospital wing myself. Do you three understand?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Good. Now Ginny. Please come with me. I need your assistance. See you later, Harry, Ron." And with that they continued to the library finding a back table, far away from the other people who were in there. Making sure that Harry and Ron had not followed them, Hermione sat down across from Ginny.

"You love him, don't you?"

"I don't know who you are talking about, Gin."

"This mystery boy your seeing tonight."

"Did I ever say I was seeing this mystery boy you think I am seeing?"

"No, but I can just tell. So, who is he?"

"You will find out tonight as eight."

"So you do have a mystery boy!"

"Yes, Ginny. I do. And I'm having a date with him tonight so if you could please help me find something to wear, that would be helpful."

"Not until you tell me who this mystery bloke is."

"Gin-"

"Uh-huh. I wanna know."

"Then you have to tell me who this guy you keep looking at is."

"You should have been in Slytherin."

"I've been told."

"Fine. I fancy Zabini. You happy?"

"Zabini? As in sixth year, Slytherin Blaise Zabini?"

"Is there another Zabini at this school, 'Mione?"

"No. No there is not."

"Now. Who is your secret bloke?"

"A blond git."

"Blond git...Malfoy?"

"Yes. My bloke is Draco."

"So I was right?"

"You were right, Gin."

"Wait...you have a date with him?"

"Yes. I have a date with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?

"Yes, Ginny. We have been dating for two days now. That is what I want to talk to you about

tonight. So you can't tell anybody. Not Ron and especially not Harry. Promise?"

"Of course I promise Hermione! You have boyfriend!"

"Say it any louder and you will have broken that promise."

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, a huge smile displayed on her face.

Draco was in their secret room when he got the most brilliant idea ever. He moved quickly, writing a note to Hermione.

**Hermione-**

**Brilliant idea. But first, I must fill you in. Blaise, as my best friend, has shared many secrets with me, as I have with him. Therefore, I know that he fancies Weaselette. I believe that we should set them up, of course without them knowing. Our own little secret. But, first I need to know if the she fancies Blaise. I don't need to get his hopes up to watch them fall. That would be horrible. Please reply as soon as you get this, and I will set things up for tonight. Love you!**

**-Draco**

He sent the note, hoping to at least pick out what he was going to wear before he could get a reply.

**Draco-**

**That is a brilliant idea! Literally five minutes ago Ginny told me that she fancies Zabini. I'll be up in an hour. If you need me, contact me. Love you too.**

**-Hermione**

He set off making sure he had everything in order. The dinner, the extra people who would end up with a big surprise, and the hiding of the fact that a Gryffindor was going on a date with their Slytherin boyfriend. So many contradictions. He got into the shower, about thirty minutes before Hermione would be here.

_"If we ever tell the public about this relationship, we would get eaten alive, avada'd by my father, cut into tiny pieces by Potter and Weasley, and brought back to life to be killed again by Lord Voldemort. Such as waste of time that can be used to fuck her brains out. But it might be nice having some help keeping the relationship under the radar. Plus, we might be playing match makers tonight, and that is always juicy fun. Did I just hear the portrait open? I should get out."_

He got out of the shower, and while he dried himself off he heard footstep coming to the bathroom. He quickly covered himself, thinking that Hermione would have made her presence known by now. He quietly opened the door, finding Professor Snape waiting there.

"Good afternoon, Draco."

"Good afternoon, Professor. What, may I ask, honor do I have to your presence?"

"Your lack of presence in my class earlier. And, I have an extra question."

"My lack of pres- Oh! Right, Professor. Well, I didn't want to start rumors about Granger and I both being absent from our classes, then we both showing up again at the same time. Rumors are not my friend. And this other question?"

"I know about your relationship with Miss Granger."

"You-you do?"

"I know exactly what you two were doing last night before I knocked on your portrait, thus is why I knocked. You will notice that I didn't knock today. So, I suspect you two will be keeping this quiet? And that you two will refrain from sending charmed notes back and forth in my class?"

"Wait. You saw the notes Hermione was sending?"

"Yes, Draco. I did see Miss Granger receive quite a few notes during my class today."

"Okay. I will let her know. And yes, we are keeping this relationship secret, except from Blaise and Ginny Weasley. We feel the need to tell them."

"You are remembering you task from the Dark Lord, correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Because of your relationship with Miss Granger, I am going to ask you to start Occlumency with me two times a week. If the Dark Lord finds out about this, you two will surfer greatly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Malfoy."

And with that, the Professor who knew the secret left.

"What the bloody hell. Ugh! He knew last night that we weren't sleeping! Oh that sly bloke!

Hermione is gonna get it when she comes in."

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Come out here!"

"Okay!" He walked out into the common room, wearing his black pants, and only his black pants.

"What?"

"Why was Snape leaving the portrait?"

"Well, fuck. You weren't suppose to see him. He knows."

"Knows what exactly?"

"About us. He knew we were fucking last night, thats why he knocked. I was in the shower when he came in. He must know the password."

"Well, fuck Draco!"

"Yes. You can. I don't mind."

"Now is not the time for jokes. We have more problems on our hands."

"Let me guess. Potter and Weasley?"

"Yes. It has to do with Ron and Harry."

"Okay. What about them?"

"They-they think your a Dea-Death Eater. And that you have this secret mission. They don't know about our relationship, but they seem to believe that I am hiding something."

"You are hiding something."

"But are you hiding something?"

"Hermione. Listen to me when I tell you this is all against my will. It's what my father wants. And with him being away, I was forced to. I mean I would have been forced to either way, but it's difficult to understand. I was forced, and he threaten to kill me and my mother. I would rather him kill me than my mother, but he used my mother as the bait to get me to do it. I don't want t hide anything, so I am going to tell you what I have to do. Please, don't hate me. I can understand if you do. I can even understand that you might never want to see me again. I just want you to hear me out."

"Draco. Are you a Death Eater."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Like I said, he forced me to and used killing my mother as bait. If I had any choice I would have said no."

"Would you be willing to become a spy, like Snape, for the Order?"

'Wait, your not mad?"

"Not completely."

"Yes. If I can keep you, I will become a spy. Snape told me he wants to teach me Occlumency, which will help."

"What's your mission."

"Hermione-"

"What is your mission, Draco."

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

"Does Snape know?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows?"

"No."

"Then we are going to tell him. Now."

"Wait, why?"

"So he can prepare for his death."

"Wait, you want me to kill him?"

"It's Voldemort we are going against, Draco! You have to do this! And you know it!"

"If I don't do it, Snape has too."

"It might be better if you end up doing it, love."

"Your really not mad at me?"

"No. Now please go put your shirt on. I need to shower, and then we can go talk to Dumbledore before our date, okay?"

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later they were in Dumbledore's office, telling him everything that they knew, asking for Draco to be a spy for the Order, and to get Draco's mother to safety. They also announced their relationship status to a person other than their best friends.

"Draco, I understand what you have to do. And when the time comes, I want you to do it. Hermione is right. This is Voldemort we are working against and it must be very believable. Snape is correct in trying to teach you Occlumency. It was his idea when he came to me last night and told me of your relationship. Hermione. I believe it would also be wise if you told Harry and Ron."

"Not to be mean or anything, Professor, but it Hermione tells Potter and Weasley about us then I'm dead."

"Then, when you feel the time to tell them, you will do it in the presence of me, here in my office."

"I think that is wise, Professor," Hermione said, touching Draco on the arm to try to calm him down.

"Now. I believe you two have a date tonight. No need to dress so nicely and not have some where to go."

"Thank you, Professor. For everything."

"Not a problem at all dear. I will be talking to the Order soon and I will present the idea of having Draco be a spy. Have a lovely night."

"Bye, Professor."

Once they were out of the doors, they checked the time. 6:54. Six minutes before everyone would fully be in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding. If it was anybody else, they would have killed me. I almost thought Dumbledore was going to kill me."

"I couldn't kill you, love."

"And I love you for that. Now, we should head for the lake. Our dinner is waiting."

**A/N: Thank you! I know, it was an awesome chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review or I might maim or seriously injure you. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This was edited on July 22nd. Hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

_**Chapter 11: The Dinner And The Holiday Plan**_

They made their way to the lake, the side farthest from Hogwarts, to hide themselves. By the time they got there, it was already 7:10, ten minutes late for their own date. But, that didn't matter for they were together and happier than either of them had been in a while. Draco was getting help, his mother was going to be safe, he didn't have to worry about Lord Voldemort anymore, and he would get to keep his relationship with Hermione.

Hermione helped get her boyfriend help, keep his mother safe, keep everyone she loved away from the Lord Voldemort, she was on her first date with her boyfriend, she was helping two people fall in love, and she was helping the Order. All was well. Plus, before they even started eating dinner, she was on top of him, sucking his face off.

"Hermione?" he said pulling away from her.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I'm starving. Can we eat? I mean, I love kissing you and all, but I really am hungry."

"Of course, Draco. I'm rather hungry myself and we only have about twenty minutes before Ginny and Zabini arrive."

"Ah, our guests. I forgot about them for a while there."

"Why?"

"Got a beautiful girl on my mind," he said taking a bite into the green apple he had chosen to eat first. It was true, Hermione was on his mind. The fact that she had practically sold her soul to keep him safe.

"No idea who that is would be," Hermione playfully said, taking a bite of the bread on her plate.

"Why are we telling Blaise and Weaselette about our relationship again?"

"Because we have to learn to trust people, and they are the closest people to us, besides Harry and Ron for me. And there is no way that I am telling Harry and Ron, nor the fact that you are a Death Eater no matter what Dumbledore says. That is just suicide."

"I agree. We should leave it at Weaselette, Zabini, Snape, and Dumbledore for now. That would be the most safest."

"Then that is settled."

They ate in comfortable silence until the food on their plates was gone, eyeing each other, playing silent but golden games with their minds. They were so into their own presence that they did not notice two other presences arrive, sit down, and take a few grapes for themselves.

"Are y'all gonna suck each others face off anytime soon?" a male voice said, sounding as sarcastic as possible.

"Y'all can't just stare at each other all night," a female voice said matter-of-factly.

Both of these new voices brought Hermione and Draco's attention away from each other to the fact that Blaise and Ginny were both now sitting next to each other, rather closely, forcing Hermione and Draco to move closer together.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey 'Mione. Enjoying your dinner?"

"Yes, thank you. Zabini."

"Granger. Nice of you to dress up for the occasion."

"Why don't you shove off, Zabini. No need for the insults."

"Last time I check it was you who wanted me here, so don't tell me to shove off."

"And last time I check you already knew about Draco liking me, so we don't really need you here. So if you want to leave, then please do." Zabini began to get up and start walking off back to Hogwarts.

"Zabini. Sit. Do this for me, and not Hermione. This includes you as much as it does me, Hermione, and Weaslette."

"What did I say about calling her Weaslette, Draco!" Blaise growled back, gaining a risen brow from Ginny, and smile from Hermione, and a smirk from Draco.

"Sit, and I'll listen to what you said."

"Fine," he said as he sat back down so close to Ginny that they could feel the body heat coming off of each other. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Hermione knows."

"Knows what?" Ginny and Blaise said together.

"Can we tell Weasley?"

"I can trust her not to tell Ron or Harry. We can also use this meeting as blackmail if they say anything though," Hermione said, looking from Blaise, to Ginny, and to Draco with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you were not suppose to be in Slytherin, Granger?"

"Nope. Not ever completely sure."

"First time about anything."

"Anyways," Draco began, "Weasley, Blaise. Your here because we trust both of you, and other reasons for Blaise."

"Wait, is Blaise one too, Draco?" Hermione asked, knowing where Draco was going.

"Yes. Because I am and how close he is to me."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"I believe Snape has told him."

"We must be sure. Tomorrow. I have other plans for tonight."

"I don't want to know about your sex lifes, Hermione! What does Hermione know? Why can't I tell Ron and Harry? And why is Zabini here?" Ginny asked, really wanted answers so she could get away from the man she could never have.

"Don't want me here, Weasley?" Blaise asked turning to look at his love.

"Did I say that? It wasn't implied. I was just wondering," Ginny rambled.

"Wait, it wasn't implied? Are you trying to say something, Ginny?"

"Yes, I was. Did you just call me Ginny?" she asked, confusion filling her expression.

"That's your name isn't it? I would feel awfully stupid if you were your idiot brother."

"Which one?"

"Making jokes about your own family. Smart cookie."

"Their all idiots," she said laughing at her own joke.

"So, do you want me here?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Ginny said while Draco and Hermione were staring at them, loving that their plan was working. But, they needed to finish telling the two new lovebirds everything.

"Blaise, Ginny, I hate to break up the lovefest, but we need to tell you two some stuff. Then, you can start making out all you want," Hermione said, moving her hand to intertwine with Draco's.

"Okay, then. Please continue," Blaise said, grabbing Ginny's hand to play with it.

"First of all, as you two may know, Hermione and I are together. But, because of the mass amout of rumors that will be circulating, we are going to keep it as underground as possible. We want you two to help us with that, in case we need to go off and do something," Draco began as he moved his thumb up and down on Hermione's hand.

"Second of all, Ginny, if you tell Ron or Harry that Draco or I are together, I will be killed, Draco will be killed, and you might end up getting killed for knowing and not telling them. Okay? You will soon find out why this is so important. Are you ready to tell Ginny, dear?"

"As long as Blaise is ready to get slapped, then yes," Draco said directing his statement at his best friend.

"Ginny, will you slap me when I tell you what I couldn't help?" Blaise asked.

"It honestly depends. You always have a choice in things and unless you can give a good reason as to why you could not help it, then no. But if was something as stupid because Malfoy was doing it, then you both deserve a slap, as well as Hermione for being okay with it."

"Okay. We can tell her," Blaise said directing the statement at Draco like he was the head of the discussion.

"Weasley, listen to me, and listen to me well. I had no control over what I had to did. I was forced. They threatened the my life, which I don't quite care for, and my mother's life which I would do anything to save. I didn't want this. Blaise here had to this also for he threatened Blaise's life and also his mother's. He truly did have to do this because I did it, and because of how close he is to me. He is suppose to watch over me and what I do. I had to do it as punishment for what my idiot of a father could not do. Blaise had to do it because I was idiot enough to say yes. He would never hurt you, and I give you my word on that. I would never hurt you unless you broke Blaise's heart. Anyways, back to my point. We were both forced to become Death Eaters, Weasley."

"You...you are? Harry and Ron were right? You really are a Death Eater? You have to tattoo and everything?" Ginny asked, looking as if she was about to get avada'd. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione looked at her with cold expressions, not knowing what to say to her. But, it was Blaise who spoke up first.

"Yes, Ginny. We are, and we do. But that doesn't change how I feel about you, love. I would never hurt."

"How do you feel about me? You never told me."

"I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley. I love you more than the world. I will show you that, and that I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes I do. But, how do I know I can trust Malfoy."

"Because, Gin, I trust him. I would never want to trust a person unless I had a good reason to and you know that," Hermione spoke up, defending her man.

"And what reason is that, Hermione? He is the same person who has tortured you since your first year, in case you forgot. He makes fun of Harry, using every chance he gets to try to put him in the hospital wing. And in case you forgot this too, he hates the guy you are fated to marry!" Ginny yelled, a little louder than was needed.

"Your fated to marry the weasel, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Not that I know of," she said coldly, looking at Ginny with daggers.

"Hermione-"

"Yes, Draco! I am fated to marry Ron! But, I don't want to marry him! I want to marry you!" Everyone looked as if they had been stunned twenty times as Hermione said this, even Hermione. She had just blurted it out.

"You...you do?"

"Yes, Draco. I do. And I will do anything I possible can to end up with you. But we have to get through Hogwarts first. So, please don't go get the rings now."

"Right.. of course, love. Back on topic. Weasley, you can trust me. I wouldn't say something as big as that without meaning it. I mean, Blaise trusts me. Hermione trusts me. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It should, but I don't think it is. Do you have a mission you have to do?"

"Sorta, but we are getting help with that."

"What it is?"

"You spend too much time with Hermione, Weasley."

"Just tell me."

"I have to kill Dumbledore. And he knows this. We went to talk to him before our dinner. He wants me to continue with the plan because he is asking if I can become a spy for the Order. Blaise, this is another place where you come in. Would you like to be a spy for the Order along with me? You would have to start Occlumency lessons with Snape along with me, but I am sure that can be arranged. It will also keep Ginny alive, the Occlumency lesson will, now that you two are in a relationship."

"I want to do both. I want to be with Ginny all the time, and I want to keep her alive."

"That settles that," Hermione said. "I think we should all four go pay a visit to a certain professor."

They all four got up and made there way to Dumbledore's office, the second time for Draco and Hermione in five hours.

"Come in," they heard Dumbledore say, knowing he knew they were right outside.

"Good evening Professor," Hermione said as they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny. Nice to have company. What may I ask brings you here? Please sit."

"We are hear to talk about the things we discussed earlier," Draco said, intertwining his hand with Hermione's and dragging her into his lap, leaving the chair beside him empty.

"Draco. Not in front of Dumbledore," she said under her breath, blushing from the move Draco made.

"I don't care, Hermione," he said with a quiet, but very lustful voice in her ear.

"Well, what, may I ask, if young Blaise and young Ginny doing in our presence?" Dumbledore asked, making Draco and Hermione get back to the topic.

"Well, Professor, I must tell you that Blaise is also a Death Eater, precisely because I am one, and to keep track of the things I do. We would like to see if you can offer security to Blaise and his mother, who has been threatened like my mother has."

"I will of course see to it that she gets the safety that is required. Why is Miss Weasley here?"

"She is here because she knows all of this. About Draco and Blaise being Death Eaters, my relationship with Draco, her new found relationship with Blaise, and because we need to insure her safety if needed," Hermione stated, ignoring the look upon Ginny's face.

"Excuse me Hermione, but I'm not the one who needs safety here. I've been against Voldemort myself, almost died multiple times, live in a family that is hated by him, and most of my family is in the Order. I am very capable of protecting myself. And I am sure that Blaise here can protect me, too," Ginny spoke up not liking the fact that she was always the one left out.

"Not the one who needs safety here? What is that suppose to mean, Gin?"

"Your muggleborn, Hermione. Your Harry Potter's best friend. And now, if he ever found out, you are in relations with Draco, Draco's mom -though not directly- and Blaise. Plus, you have been part of the reason why Harry hasn't yet to be killed. Voldemort is in a way after you! We should be finding you safety, not me. If Voldemort wins, you are going to be the next he kills. Then Ron, just because y'all are the closest to Harry and he can only imagine what a world would be like without you, Harry, and Ron, the Golden Trio so to speak. It's not me, it's you he wants dead. Though, he will have hell to pay if he touches any of you."

"Hermione, she is right," Draco said softly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"It's true, Gran- do you mind if I call you Hermione? It's never felt right calling your Granger," Blaise asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Well, Hermione. I must say that I agree with Ginny. It is you we need to find protection. But, it is also Ginny, Draco, and Blaise who need to find protection for the holidays. This has just come to mind, but I don't want to risk your young lives boys. I don't want you to ever have to face Voldemort by yourself. Yes, I know Professor Snape will be there, but you never know what will happen. I think it will still be wise for you to learn Occlumency, but I don't want you to risk your lives, which can in return risk Hermione and Ginny's. Draco, I know your father is currently in Azkaban, and if he comes out, he will be angry to learn that you have disobeyed him, but with this, you might never have to face him again. It will be a strong transition in your daily lives, but I think it is best. I can also get ride of the Dark Marks on your forearms, if you so wish."

"Yes!" Draco and Blaise said in unison, eagerly wanted to be completely away from anything to do with the Dark Lord.

"Perfect. Do you agree to any terms putting you into safety offer?"

"Yes," Draco said immediately, not wanting to put himself, his mother, or Hermione in any more danger necessary.

"I agree with Draco, he seems to know best sometimes," Blaise said, looking quite smug to the idea of being with Ginny for Christmas break.

"Excellent. Hermione, where are you going for your holidays?"

"I was planning on going to my parents, but they will understand if change my mind. I have done that before when I was going to the Burrow and what not."

"No, no. You will go on to your house. You are safest there. But, I would like you to take a few guests. I think it would be smart for Draco, Ginny, and Blaise stay at your house. Along with Ron. We can put wards up to prevent any detection."

"Ron? Why Ron, Professor?"

"Where Ginny goes, Ron goes, Hermione."

"He usually stays here with Harry, though!" Ginny popped up.

"I take it you still don't wish to tell Harry and Ron about your relationship with Mr. Draco do you Hermione?"

"Sir, it would be a very bad idea. Draco is now an ex-Death Eater, he is rivals with Harry, and Ron-"

"Would get extremely jealous!" Ginny interrupted.

"Jealous?" Dumbledore asked the two girls.

"Well, you see-" Hermione began

"Ron has this huge crush on Hermione. I am pretty sure he loves her. And I am also sure he would do anything to be with her, even if it means hurting her first," Ginny said.

"Then why hasn't he done anything about it?" Blaise asked.

"Because he is afraid she won't feel the same way," Ginny told Blaise, though everyone was listening. Draco seemed to have an hateful expression on his face.

"Well, Weasley can come if he wishes to be with his sister. It might be good to get him used to the idea of all four of our relationships now, before they catch us at school. It we are talking about that, Potter might need to come, too. He usually stays at school anyways," Draco said with a stony voice.

"Or he goes to the Burrow with us," Ginny said.

"I believe it is up to Hermione to decide what is best," Dumbledore said, yet again trying to get them back on task.

"Well, Draco is right. We can't hide this from them much more. Not now that Ron's only sister is dating a Slytherin, one of the people he hates most. And Harry will of course have something to say. And we need to tell him now that you nor Blaise are Death Eaters. That will ease them up on the whole killing us because of our relationship thing. So, yes. I would like it if Harry and Ron both stayed at my house as well as Ginny, Blaise, and Draco. I believe we have room for everybody."

"Thank you. I will call for y'all the day before the holidays, which I believe is three days. Good night," Dumbledore said, dismissing the four kids in his own little way.

"Wait, Professor. Would it be okay if we tell Ginny and Blaise where we have been staying?" Hermione asked with a pleading voice.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

They left their headmaster's office, knowing that everything would be alright for tonight, and the few days ahead. No one would know how Harry or Ron would take this new information, but they all thought that it could end badly. But they could not take anything back now.

"Is this where you have been the past five days, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, wondering as they arrived at the portrait, far away from the last place they had been.

"Yes, Gin. I have been here. By the way, the password is carritas. Ginny and Blaise, you can take me room whenever you need to get away, or you know, whatever. Would you like to stay tonight?"

"I would. I can't stand to go back into the common room without you anymore. It is so boring!"

"Even when all Hermione does is homework?" Blaise asked.

"Even when all she does is homework," Ginny said, with a big smile on her face.

"I'm staying too," Blaise said with a smirk on his face, knowing he was gonna have fun tonight.

"I think that's a good idea. We still have to talk about our holidays," Draco said, for the first time ruining everybody's fun, or least putting it off.

"Your ruining my plans, Draco," Hermione said.

"No, I'm just putting them off. Don't give me that look Blaise. I am just putting your plans off, too. You horny teens."

"Says you," Blaise said, knowing that Draco was the worst of all of them.

"Sit. We have to discuss one other thing."

They all sat somewhere in the room, Ginny laying down with her head on Blaise's lap, his hand running through her fire red hair, and Hermione sat on Draco again, her butt on one leg, her legs hanging off the edge of the chair so she could rest her head on his chest/shoulder. She was so comfortable on his lap, she almost fell asleep.

"Hermione, you can't fall asleep just yet, love."

"Okay. Just start."

"Okay. Well, how are we going to break the news to Potter and the Weasel."

"Could you refrain from calling my brother a weasel."

"Why? He is. He is scared to tell Hermione her feelings, thus making him a weasel," Draco made clear.

"Fine. But that gives you no right to call me Weaslette. Okay?"

"Okay. Back to the subject. How are we going to tell them. Any by no means am I riding the train with the Slytherin's. I don't like questions, and I don't want to talk with those losers."

"Are you calling me a loser, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, looking slightly offended.

"In no way are you a loser, Zabini."

"Good."

"Draco, we can get a separate compartment, if you want. With just us four," Hermione said, slightly muffled from speaking near Draco's neck.

"Harry and Ron will wonder where we are, and they will come looking for us, Hermione," Ginny said, taking the words out of Draco's mouth.

"I think it is safest if Draco and I get our own compartment near y'all. If there is no place left for you to sit, then you can sit with us. We are usually on the train first, anyways. You can bring Potter and the Weasel if there is no other place to sit. But that is only if their is no other place to sit. We can tell them in there if we need to. Other than that, we should tell them once we arrive to your house, Hermione," Blaise said, coming up with the best plan so far.

"I like that plan."

"Of course you do, Weasley. Blaise said it."

"I've liked many things you have said before, I just can't say anything because I am suppose to hate you."

"You don't hate me?"

"In some ways, yes. I do. In other ways, no. Your really smart, and nothing can hide from that. I just hate pretty much everything else."

"Nice to know, Weasley."

"I like the plan, too, Draco," Hermione said, sleepily as ever.

"Are you tired, love?" She nodded against Draco's chest, half asleep. "We need to hurry this is we want Hermione up to help plan."

"Okay. How are we going to get to Hermione's house after the train ride?"

"The muggle train," Hermione said.

"The muggle train?"

"Yes, Blaise. The muggle train is connected to Platform 9 and 3/4. We run through the wall and we are on the muggle platforms. We can take the muggle train to my city, and get a taxi or something to my house. It might be the safest way."

"I don't have a problem with it," Draco said, looking very smug with the half asleep Hermione in his arms.

"I've done it before," Ginny said, looking as if she could fall asleep in Blaise's lap.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Blaise said, looking as if he was falling to sleep himself.

"Great. Everything is settled. I'm going to bed. Come on Hermione, you got to let me up," he said before he realized that Hermione was already asleep. "It looks like we are all staying here tonight then. Weasley is asleep, Blaise. Not getting any tonight."

"I don't care. I could honestly die after tonight anyways. I got the girl, and she is asleep in my lap right now. I am a happy man."

"As am I," Draco said, drifting off to sleep, his head resting on Hermione's.

**A/N: I know that Blaise and Ginny are moving too fast, but it's my story. I mean they liked each other before right? Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ah, the next chapter. This was edited on July 22nd. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 12: The Train Ride**_

"Draco?" a sweet voice said from somewhere around him. He opened his eyes slightly to see a head full of bushy hair on his lap, a flash of red hair zoomed past him, and a dark figure was near the kitchen. It was the third night he had fallen asleep in the little common room he shared with Hermione, and now Weasley and Zabini, because the four of them staying up half the night talking. He was greatly surprised by how well the four of them got along and did not try to kill each other, given being a set of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in a small space. It was the story of the century, and nobody would believe. He opened his eyes all the way to still find that Hermione was straddling his lap.

"Good morning, love. Time to go?"

"Yes, Draco. Everyone is already up. You need to eat breakfast before we go. I have your things packed, and by the door. All you need to do is get ready and eat and we should be good to go."

"How I ever got such an amazing girl is besides me," he said as he kissed the top of her head and engulfed her in a hug.

"I think it was the spur of the moment, Draco."

"Not for me."

"True."

"Stop the love feast-" Blaise started.

"-because you need to get ready-" Ginny interrupted.

"-or we are all going to be late-"

"-for the train." Ginny ended.

"Three days together and you two can already end each other's sentences like Fred and George," Hermione laughed.

"Just hurry Draco. When need to leave in twenty minutes to beat the girls down there." Blaise said with a smile on his face.

"Are we taking their things for them?" Draco asked.

"We would not be gentlemen if we didn't."

"I think Ron and Harry might get ideas if we don't have our items with us," Ginny said with a wary look on her face.

"Tell them you already took you stuff earlier and you just went back to get them." Draco said.

"Brilliant," Hermione said, obviously wondering why she had never thought of that.

"I know I am," Draco said playfully, poking Hermione in the side so she would get off of his lap no matter how much he wanted to take her right then and there. She quickly got off, blushing.

Draco quickly got up and ready, rushing down to eat breakfast with the others who were seated at the table in the kitchen. He picked a spot between Weasley and Hermione, wondering exactly how everything came to be. It had been a rather crazy week to say the least. Within the next ten minutes, Blaise and him had finished breakfast and were down near the entrance with their own things, and Ginny's and Hermione's.

They were trying not to be seen by anybody, for the obvious reasons. They moved quickly, and made their way down to the trains without being bothered by anybody. Placing all the items in the compartment they had chosen they decided it was needed to keep appearances up, so they marched back outside and chose a spot high up to tease the younger years. Though it was fun, it was not how it had always been. By the time everyone had made there way to the train to go home for the holidays, Blaise and Draco were back seated in their compartment, not being bothered by anybody, not even a single Slytherin. Everyone was smarter than that. But before long, they heard a heavy knock on the door and turned to see Potter and Weasley on the other side. But, they opened the compartment door before Draco or Blaise gave them the okay to.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Do you know where Hermione and Ginny are? We haven't seen them, nor you too for that fact, around very much in the past week."

"Why would we know where your virgin queens are? Do you look like the time of men do hang around them without killing each other?"

"Watch what you say about Hermione and Ginny, Malfoy!" Ron said, angry over the virgin comment.

"Why? Think it will be you who get Granger?"

"What is that suppose to mean, Malfoy?"

"You don't seem like Granger's type," he said with the perfect type for Hermione in his head, and a place he would like to stick Weasley in forever.

"I'll have you know I am very much Hermione's type. Who else do you think would be her type if not me?"

"Maybe someone good looking, smart, and someone who has talents. But, then again, that could mean that cat of hers also," he replied with a smirk upon his expressionless face, knowing he was talking about himself.

"You know what, Malfoy? I don't have to take this from you. You don't know anything about Hermione, so you would not even know what her type is."

"And what is my type?" said a voice behind Potter and Weasley, hidden well, though he knew she had a disapproving glint in her eye and an expression of disappointment and hatred on her beautiful face. Potter and Weasley turned around, and Draco could see her face. Exactly as he called it. "Tell me, Ronald, what is my type?"

"Funny, smart, good looking, talented, and not gits."

"And you think you fit that description, now do you?"

"Well, maybe not the smart, but I am very good looking and funny."

"Yeah, but your an outright git."

"Now, Hermione. Your taking this too much to heart," Potter chimed in, thinking enough was enough.

"No Harry, I am not! You both have no clue what my type is. And you better not even act like you do!"

"Hermione?" Potter said with a concerned tone.

"What Harry?"

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Draco looked at Hermione's wrist, and found that she had on the bracelet he had gotten her, smiling on the inside and on the outside. But, it quickly went away as he realized that Weasley was looking at him.

"What are you smiling about Draco? Thoughts of killing Hermione? I'll have you know that you-"

"I am not having thoughts about killing your brain, Weasley. You need it too much." Draco looked up to see that Hermione had the hugest grin on her face. He mentally kicked himself to concentrate on not leaping past the gits to tackle Hermione right then and there.

"Harry, I found it. I thought it was too beautiful to not give up. And it looked rather old, so I kept it and cleaned it all up."

"But, I can see your name on it. And it looks rather new, and expensive, to me."

"I put my name on it."

"Did you check to be sure there was no dark magic on it?"

"Well, no I didn't. But, I can tell you that there is no dark magic on it."

"Well. okay. I trust you, Hermione. Are there anymore empty compartments?"

"No, they are all full," Draco heard Ginny say from behind Hermione, Weasley, and Potter.

"Then, where are we going to sit?"

"We will just have to sit here."

"Oh hell no, Hermione. There is no way in the Forbidden Forest I am going to be sharing a compartment with Malfoy and his boyfriend over there."

"Blaise is not Draco's boyfriend, Ronald."

"Really? Is it Nott? Goyle? Oh don't tell me is it- wait. Did you just call them Blaise and Draco?"

"If you are going to sit with them, we might as well try to be nice to them. In fact, just to keep the niceness going, I will sit here, next to Draco, and Ginny help me out here. Go sit next to Blaise."

"No problem, Hermione," Ginny said giving Draco, Hermione, and the Blaise the biggest smile he had ever seen. The girls must have planned this when they left earlier. No more leaving the girls alone.

"Nice to see you outside of the potions room, Hermione. See Weasley, we can play nice too? Can you?" Blaise said, a smirk on his face. He was definitely playing along to what the girls were playing at, giving Draco the hint that so should he.

"No way in bloody hell am I going to be nice to you or Malfoy. Ginny, Hermione, we are all going. We can go find Neville and Luna or something."

"Hermione says all the compartments are full, Ron. Maybe we should just stay here," Potter said, speaking for what was only the third time. Draco had some respect for accepting to sit with people he would forever hate; maybe there was hope that they could still be friends giving his relationship with Hermione.

"Really Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione. Plus, I am not going to leave you and Ginny here with Zabini and Malfoy by yourself."

"I am pretty sure Hermione can handle herself, Potter," Draco spoke up, hoping to get a glance at Hermione glancing at him. He did, in fact, get his wish.

"Is there something you are not telling us Hermione?" Potter asked. Maybe it would be best if they told them now, to get it over with. And then just maybe, Potter and Weasley would go to what they called the Burrow instead of going to Hermione's house.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"We should tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Potter and Weasley said at the same time.

"Look, before we start, please don't go off hating Ginny and Hermione. 'Cause I promise you this, if you hurt them for anything they do, have done, or will do, you will have Draco and I to deal with," Blaise said with a stern look on his face.

"Why would we hurt Hermione and Ginny?" Potter asked, a little confused on Blaise's comment.

At that moment, Hermione's hand moved to grab Draco's, intertwining their fingers. Ginny did the same with Blaise, but gave a remorseful look to Weasley. When Weasley saw what the girls had done, he got up and left without a second look or a single word. Potter, however, remain where he was, looking between the two sets on joined hands.

"Why?"

"Why, what, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Why did you have to lie to us?"

"Because it would have hurt you. You would have not spoken to Ginny nor I and we would be hurt. I did it to save our friendship Har-"

"No. Why did you lie to us about the compartment things?"

"Ginny and I thought it would be best if you found out on the train instead of when we arrived at my house."

"I take it they are staying with us?"

"For protection."

"From what?"

"Voldemort."

"Is he one?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes. I am," Draco answered before Hermione could.

"Why?"

"Punishment for my father."

"Is Zabini one?"

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"To look after me."

"And you mission was?"

"To kill Dumbledore."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. What is with all the questions?"

"I want answers. If I am expected to spend the holidays with you, Malfoy, then I want answers. I can't say the same for Ron, but I am happy for you both, Ginny and Hermione. You two seem to be happy. Please don't let-" but before he could finish, two sets of arms were wrapped around him and two girls were practically sitting in his lap. He would have been very turned on if he didn't know that these girls were taken - by Slytherin's.

"Oh, thank you, Harry!" Hermione said.

"It means more than the world to us!" Ginny finished.

"Would you like me to talk to Ron?"

"Yes, unless you have anymore questions for us?" Ginny asked.

"A few."

"Shoot."

"How long?"

"The whole week for Hermione and Draco and about three days for Blaise and I."

"Did you really find that bracelet Hermione?" Harry asked giving Hermione a playful look.

"No. Draco gave it to me," she said with a blush, slumping back into Draco's body.

"How long have you liked her, Malfoy?"

"Since the Yule Ball."

"How do I know you won't hurt her?"

"I love her too much to hurt her."

"Will you hurt Ginny, Zabini?"

"I like that. Ginny Zabini," Ginny muttered.

"Over my dead body," Blaise said, smiling at Ginny for her comment.

"And no one is pregnant?"

"No!" Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco said at once.

"I'll go find Ron," Potter said as he got up and left.

"That went better than I had hoped," Draco said first.

"Yes, it did." Blaise said, still looking at Ginny even though she had looked away.

"I think it would have been better with Ron there," Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because now we have to explain everything again, with more," she said looking directly at Draco. She had her head on his lap, and she was playing with his fingers. His other hand was messing her already messy hair, but he still thought she was beautiful.

"That's true, but it might end up better in the end. Potter took it well, and I didn't think he would have taken it well at all. I was more surprised by Weasley's reaction. Thought he would take it better."

"But he didn't," Ginny reminding all of them from Blaise's lap. They were so used to seeing the affection between the four of them, that nobody was bothered by it. Funny how people can change in only a few days time.

"Future Mrs. Zabini has a point there, Draco," Blaise said. Ginny blushed at that, but didn't say anything. Draco knew that Blaise was of course kidding, but he never did actually kid about anything. Blaise had plans for the future, and Draco knew his plans involved Ginny and a bunch of kids, all to be beautiful and smart.

"She won't be a Zabini for a while, hopefully," Hermione said, drifting off to sleep.

"She must really like my lap, falling to sleep in it quite often." Draco thought as the compartment door slid opened.

"Hermione. Ginny."

"Ron," they said together, not moving from there positions. But, Blaise did wrap his arm protectively around Ginny's waist and Draco felt his arm get pulled across Hermione's stomach just as protectively.

"Hermione must think that he will try something. But, I don't care. I have Hermione, everything he has ever wanted," Draco thought, pulling Hermione as close as he could.

"I will listen to what you have to say, but only if you both remove yourself from their laps," he said with a stern expression.

"I believe Ginny and Hermione have the right to sit how they please, Weasley."

"You have no right to call my sister, Ginny, Malfoy!"

"He has more right than you do right now, Ronald!" Ginny yelled, hoping off of Blaise's lap to approach her brother, pulling out her wand.

"Why?"

"Because your a right git to walk out on us. You will sit and listen to what we have to say whether you like it or not. And, may I warn that if you get up and leave a hex will be thrown your way." Draco was rather surprised to see Ginny like this, but she must have had to learn to survive living in a house with six brothers. But, Weasley sat, which meant not to get on Ginny's bad side.

"Why?" Weasley asked, shyly.

"Why, what, Ronald?"

"Why did you lie to me, Hermione. About knowing where Malfoy was, about being with him this whole time. About everything. About us."

"To save you, Ron. To save myself. To save Draco. And to save our friendship. If you have known from the start you probably would not have been here today, and you know it."

"No, I don't. I love you too much to let you go, even if we will always be friends."

"I love you too, Ron, but not like you love me. I love you like a brother, and I don't think it ever would have worked out anyways."

"I think I have always known that deep down, too, I guess. Ginny, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you with Zabini?"

"Because I like him, and he likes me. We fit well together. We are completely different, but with similar backgrounds. And because we can."

Weasley nodded as if approving the truth, searching for the right words to say. He seemed to have found them nicely.

"If you hurt my sister, Zabini, you better be prepared to die. I will gladly walk into Azkaban if you make her cry. Gladly. Same goes to you, Malfoy. If you hurt her, expect the worse. Ginny is my sister, and Hermione is too, I suppose. And more importantly, they are apart of the only family Harry has, and I am sure he will gladly walk with me into Azkaban if you two hurt them. I don't care about any of that other shit you two may have, just don't hurt them. They are all I have." And with that, Ron left back to where he was, but not without turning around and saying, "I am still going to be staying at your house 'Mione. So don't count me out yet."

The rest of the trip went quite smoothly, with Harry coming in and out. He rather fit in quite nicely with the four of them, and Draco was surprised by how much they had in common. Maybe there could be a friendship there. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the platform. Draco, Harry, and Blaise took their stuff and the girls off the platform, Harry hidden underneath his invisibility cloak. No need to raise questions now. That was better left for after the holiday.

Blaise, Draco, and Harry went through the barrier first, going to find a spot secluded enough to not raise questions. Five minutes later, Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione arrived. Draco was really happy with how everything turned out. No more lies, no more fights between Hermione and her friends, and he still had his best friend. Then came one problem - the man who appeared from behind the opening train door, with a wicked smile etched across his face.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? It's okay, you find out next chapter. Hope you liked the cliffy! *evil laugh* Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: And the cliffy gets an answer. This was editing on July 22nd. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 13: Trains and Games**_

"Hello, there, Draco. Who is this you have here?" said the man with the wicked smile. Hermione thought he was oddly familiar, but she could not place a name with his face.

"That is none of your business!" Draco yelled as he stepped in front of Hermione, who was also being covered by Blaise, Harry and Ron, leaving Ginny and herself behind the men in their life.

"I think it is my business when my nephew has abandoned his mission the Dark Lord has given him and is the company of a mudblood!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! And you are not my uncle!" Hermione could tell that Draco was about to blow, if they did not get away from his so called family.

"Yes I am boy! And your aunt is very disappointed in you!"

"I don't give a fuck about Aunt Bella! She has done nothing for me!"

"She took you under her wing! And you say she has done nothing for you? You will pay for that boy! Ava-"

"Now, now, dear. Let's not kill young Draco over there. Cissy would be angry with me," said the evil and scratchy voice of Bellatrix as she came to the side of her husband. Everything was being put together now.

"But he has dishonored not only his name but the Blacks and Lestranges alike, Bella."

"I am only dishonored if you kill the boy, Rodolphus! Do you even think about these things? Don't answer that. We are just here to deliver a message to Draco and his mudblood wife."

"I am not Draco's wife!" Hermione said, getting angry beyond belief and pushing past Harry and Ron to move closer to Draco.

"Are you pregnant then? Is that why Draco has been disowned by his parents? Because he got the poor mudblood pregnant?"

"It is none of your business if I am pregnant or not!"

"It is my business! I am making it my business, mudblood! How dare you speak to your superior in such a way!" Bellatrix said as she began to walk toward the six children. Hermione then noticed that she was being gently pulled back by Ron so that Harry and Ron could protect her, but Hermione was standing her ground.

"I am not talking to a superior of mine so I can talk in whatever way I so choose!"

"Hermione. Go with Potter. Potter, take her and Ginny away from here," Draco said quietly, still staring down his aunt and uncle.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Yes, you are."

"No-"

"This is all very touching, but we are here for a reason so-"

"Shut up!" said a rather gentle voice, with such force it made everybody turn around to look at the red headed girl, still holding onto Blaise's hand. "All of you need to get one thing straight."

"Which would be what, little blood traitor?" Bellatrix asked with a laugh.

"Right... Now!" And with that Draco, Blaise, Ron and Harry fired the stunning spell at the Lestranges, and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to start running towards the other end of the train. Hermione quickly got an idea, took out her wand and put a smell on them to keep them hidden.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked panting.

"Yes?"

"Did you plan that?"

"Yes I did. The invention of whispering really works. If you have let Harry and Ron pull you back, you would have known."

"I'm too stubborn, I get it."

"Yes you are. Now lets stop and see if the boys got away," Ginny said as they turned around to see three boys running in their direction.

"Blaise! Over here!" Ginny yelled as the three boys almost ran past them.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione. Take the charm off of us."

"Okay," Hermione said as she took the charm off of them, and she instantly felt a warm body grab her into a big hug.

"Blaise, where is Harry?" Ginny said looking worried.

"He told us to go and find you two and be sure you were safe," Draco said looking guilty.

"You left him by himself?" Ginny and Hermione asking at the same time, knowing how he always tried to be the savior.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hermione looked at the boys. Ron had a black eye, a broken nose, and looking like he was bleeding pretty badly. Draco had a busted lip, and was paler than usual giving the idea that he was hit was a curse or two and was bleeding from somewhere. Blaise was the only one who looked somewhat normal, except he had a few cuts on his cheek.

"Ginny. Take Ron and Draco to the Burrow immediately. Tell your mom to heal them. Blaise, you come with me to help fight off Bellatrix and get Harry. Now!"

"I am not leaving you here, Hermione," Draco said stubbornly.

"I am not giving you a choice, Draco. You are losing blood and you need help. Go! Now!"

And without a seconds thought, Ginny had taken hold of Draco and Ron's hand and apparated (illegally) to the Burrow. There was a time and place to deal with the laws later.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go help Potter," Blaise said and Hermione followed the tall, dark boy in the direction they had just come from. The sight they saw was the worst.

"Give it up, baby Potter. We are through here, and you will come with me to the Dark Lord for your death of whatever he so chooses to do with you. I personally think death would be fun, but he knows that your powers are just as great as his and that you would be of great help while we take over the world," Bellatrix said, circling the fallen Harry.

"Hermione," Blaise whispered.

"Yes?"

"I need you to put that charm on us. I don't want Potter or Bellatrix to see us. When I stun Bellatrix, charm Potter also. Go and grab him and quickly come back here and apparate us to the Burrow. Okay?"

"Got it," Hermione said as she recalled the plan in her head. Blaise really was a smart fellow; Ginny was very lucky.

"On the count of three. One, two, three."

Hermione quickly ran towards Harry, and as she heard Blaise mutter the stunning spell, she grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, it's Hermione," she whispered, knowing Harry would not question her. She quickly put the charm on him and helped him over towards the direction that she knew Blaise was in. She obviously wasn't paying close enough attention because she bumped into an invisible figure.

"Hermione?" she recognized Blaise's voice.

"Blaise, hold on," she said as she grabbed Blaise's hand and apparated to the Burrow. Hurrying through the door, she could hear Draco telling Mrs. Weasley what had happened. But, when he started saying something else, she stopped. "Blaise, grab onto Harry's other side," she said quietly.

"I don't care if she wants to be her own person! She is with me now, and she needs to learn that I am going to try to protect her no matter what!" she heard Draco say.

"You obviously don't know her well enough!" Ginny yelled.

"At least not like we know her!" Ron added.

"You would be surprised by what I know," Draco said more quietly.

"Draco, listen. We know you love Hermione. At least I do. I know that you would protect her with your life. But, she is the strongest thing besides my mother that most of us have. She defends herself, whether it is necessary or not. Sometimes, you have to let her do her thing. And sometimes, you would be surprised that it could save your life, and she could find something out that most of us miss," Ginny said calmly.

"And sometimes you learn that she has to get her priorities straight," Ron said, and Hermione knew he was referring back to their first year.

"Look. I understand where you both are coming from, but I love her too much to watch her get herself killed."

"Maybe it would be time for her to die. You know she-" Ron started.

"Would like to die when it is time, and for nobody to interfere with that," Hermione finished, making her presence known. She trumped through the door.

"Oh poor boy. Blaise, are you? Will you bring him over here for me to heal. Thank you, dear."

"Hermione. How much-"

"Enough," Hermione said, interrupting Draco.

"I knew you three had been gone to long. We should not have sat and talked. Are you going to be alright Blaise?" Ginny asked, gathering Blaise into her arms.

"I just have a few cuts on my feet. It's Potter you should be worrying about over there. He almost died."

"Hermione almost died," Draco mumbled.

"But, I didn't, Draco. And, I can take care of myself thank you."

"You know how I feel about this whole thing Hermione."

"Yes, I do. But, that doesn't mean that I will change my thinking."

"She is very stubborn," Ron added, making it clear that he was listening in on their conversation.

"Ronald, you slimy git. Don't you ever pull me back from a fight. I can do whatever I please."

"Ginny told me to," he said, putting the blame all on his sister.

"It was for your own good," Ginny said with a shrug, still clutching onto Blaise.

"You both know me the best, besides Harry, and you have the nerve to pull me back from something? Have both of you gone mental?"

"I believe they have," Harry said, having listened to the whole conversation. But, he was being healed, so he could not talk very well.

"Harry. How are you feeling?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Better. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"No problem dear. No need to be in pain," Mrs. Weasley said as she left the room, giving the six teens their space.

"I'm glad you're better Potter. Don't ever stay by yourself against my aunt again. She will hurt you."

"Then why did you leave him by himself, Draco?" Hermione asked, as pissed as she could ever get.

"Because he told me to find you and Ginny!" Draco yelled a little louder than he should have, but there was no taking it back now.

"There is one thing you should learn right this minute, Draco Malfoy. Harry is a hero. At heart, in his brain, and in his soul. He will tell you do something that puts you in safety, but leaves him in danger. He has done it from day one. And from that day I, and I bet Ron, has learned to not listen to him. Make him believe that he can't do it alone, because everyone knows he can't do it by himself. So, in this, you should have stayed the hell with him and found a way to fight off your bloody aunt and bring him back with you! No way in hell should you have left him there!"

"Hermione," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione yelled.

"He was just trying to keep you safe. He wasn't thinking,"

"Don't ever put words in my mouth Weasley!" Draco yelled.

"Don't yell at Ron, Draco! You have no right!"

"But you do? Do you even realize who you are yelling right now, Hermione?"

"Yes! I do! Because I am pissed! And I am having second thoughts!"

At that, Hermione realized she had said the wrong thing, in front of the wrong people, and at the wrong time, because Draco's face went from anger, to confusion, to hurt, back to anger, and then to plain disappointment in a matter of seconds.

"You're, having second-"

"No. Draco I am sorry. I'm not. I'm just pissed."

"No Hermione. I know you. You always say what's on your mind."

"Not always."

"Don't lie to me Hermione."

"I'm not lying, Draco," she said as she moved to hug Draco but as she tried to wrap her arms around him, he pulled away.

"You are lying. I can see it in your face. You're having second thoughts about us. But, whether it has been from moment one, or just today, I can't tell."

"Draco. I am not having second thoughts about us. I love us. I love you."

"You are only saying that because you know you messed up," he said so quietly yet sharp it was a knife in Hermione's heart.

"Draco-"

"No. If I am not the one you want without a doubt, then I won't hold you back."

"Draco-"

"No. You made your point. You said what you had been thinking. I understand."

"Draco-"

"No. I don't want to talk."

"Then let me talk!"

"I don't want to listen," he said as he sat down on the couch, next to Harry of all people.

"Fine. But, by not listening, you're making the biggest mistake of your life," she said as she walked out of the door, starting to sob.

"Draco," someone said.

"What?"

"You broke her. I told you not to hurt her, didn't I?" It was Weasley.

"I don't have time for this right now, Weasley."

"Well, you better make time. Think about what you did. Then, make it right. I don't care if you get back together with her, but you will not be the guy that ruined her whole life. Do you understand?"

"No, Weasley. I don't. I didn't do anything wrong. When you figure out what I did, tell me."

"You told her you didn't love her, that you didn't care, and that you didn't want to be in her life because she said something that she didn't mean to say," Ginny said quietly from Blaise's lap.

"I don't believe I said those words, Ginny."

"No, you didn't. But, in her mind, that is exactly what you said and worse. Not to mention you also didn't care what she wished because you care too much to let her make her own decisions."

"Fine. I screwed up. Is that want you wanted to hear, Weasley?"

"Only part of it. I am going to talk to her now. Ginny, fix Malfoy. Harry and Zabini, don't let Malfoy run away. My sister is torturous."

Ron walked outside and found Hermione immediately.

"Hermione?"

"I messed up Ron. I messed up big time. I trusted someone who used me for his personal gain. I love him, Ron. I really love him. I thought he loved me, too."

"He does, 'Mione."

"No, he doesn't."

"'Mione, listen to me. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and like Ginny said earlier, the strongest person that is in most of our lives besides my mother. Whether you want to believe it or not, Malfoy loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He just doesn't understand yet that when you get pissed, you say stuff just to get the other person to react, even if you don't mean to. He will learn that though, I promise you. But to let that happen, you have to learn that when he doesn't get what he wants, he reacts rationally. Both of you will hurt and cry and fight till the end of the universe, but deep down, I know you both love each other. I can see it. He will make it up to you, I promise. But, you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you won't let his love control your life. If he loves you, that is great. But, you still have to be your own person. And if he doesn't love you, don't let that bring your life into ashes. You can't let something as little as Malfoy bring you down. You haven't let him bring you down before, I know you won't start now."

"I promise," Hermione said, hugging Ron. "I promise to always be the Hermione Granger you know and love."

"Good. Now get back inside. It's getting cold."

"Oh, by the way, Ron. Draco isn't little."

**A/N: Am I killing you with the cliffies yet? Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Edited on July 22nd. So...here is chapter 14. I wrote it when I was sorta depressed. But, I hope you like it anyways.**

**Music Choice: "Nothing", "Long Gone and Moved On", and "If You Ever Come Back" by The Script.**

_**Chapter 14: If You Ever Come Back**_

"Hermione! I did not need to know that!" Draco heard Weasley yell through the kitchen door.

"Yes, Ron. You did. In fact, you implied that he was small. I simply had to correct you," he heard Hermione say with a laugh.

"Whatever," he said as they both walked into the kitchen, looking surprised to see me there.

"Malfoy," Weasley said, stepping away from Hermione as if she was acid.

"Weasley. May I talk to Hermione alone," I said in the most Slytherin way possible.

"About time," he mumbled walking past them.

"Hermione," he started.

"What? Are you going to talk the whole time and not listen to me? If so, I don't want to hear it."

"Then don't. You don't have to hear anything. I will. I will listen to what you have to say. After all these years I have only ever looked, I have never listened. It is time to start now. So, talk."

"I didn't mean what I said. You know I didn't. I am not saying that I am not having second thoughts, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I do. I really do."

Draco couldn't help but notice that Hermione had began to pace back and forth throughout the kitchen. When she was scared and nervous, it showed. She was as visible as he was invisible with his emotions, but he had learned that when he was around her, they balanced each other out. She could make him actually feel and actually show it.

"But, I am simply wondering if I rushed into this relationship too fast. My mind is telling me that I am not ready for something as big as us, especially with what is going on around us and in our life. I am simply not prepared. It is unlike me. But, my heart. My heart, Draco, is telling me to put my entire life into this relationship, because I will never be happier in my life if it isn't spend with you."

This shocked him the most. Her heart was telling her to be with him, while her brain was telling to wait. The brightest witch of her age ignored her brain for the first time in her life. This was why she was so confused. This was why she wasn't giving it her all around other people. She was worried.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"And I believe that. I do, but I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did. You assumed that I didn't love you."

"Well, to be honest it was the first time you have said it."

"And the worst part is that you did not say it back," she said in a disappointed manner.

"Damn Ginny," he mumbled.

"Draco," she said moving to stand in between his legs.

"Yes?" he said, not looking up. But, that wasn't the case as she held his head in between her hands and moved him to look up at her.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. But, you have to learn to listen to me when I want to talk. And most importantly, you are going to have to get it through your thick skull that I can make my own decisions. Okay?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, I accept the terms. I love you, beautiful," he said as she leaned it and kissed him.

"Hermione dear?" Draco heard Mrs. Weasley call from the door of the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Ginny needs to talk to you. She just didn't want to interrupt you."

"Okay! Thank you. I have to go, love," she said as she started to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go. Please."

"Draco, I will be right back. I will just go see what Ginny wants. I will be five minutes."

Draco didn't want to give in, but for this girl, he would give into kissing Weasley's ass. So, he let her go. While she was gone, he drowned from sitting in his own thoughts.

She loves me. She really loves me. Why do I have to be such a git all the fucking time! I could have just listened and we would never have fought! But, no! I had to make assumptions and I had to speak what was on my mind. There is no way in hell anyone is going to let me forget that I could lose her in a split second for any stupid reason and there is no way in hell that Weasley is going to let me forget it. He bloody threatened me!

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Blaise coming into the kitchen, looking glad to get out of the room that he was just in.

"I hear things are better with you and Hermione, mate," he says, moving to sit down next to him.

"As better as it gets from that,"

"I am going to say it before the others can. You know because of your past that you can lose Hermione in one fight. Hell, you almost lost her a while ago. I know that you two will fight, and probably a lot considering your past, but you can't let that get in the way of how you two feel for each other. It is clear that you are showing your feelings more now that you are with her. Personally, I like the change. You are not hiding behind who you used to be. But, that could also be your down fall. The little thing with your aunt today, you have to be careful, Draco. That us all I am saying. Don't let someone as wonderful as Hermione get your guard down."

"Thanks, Blaise. But, to be honest, I think my guard is even higher when she is with me. I would do anything to protect her."

"It wasn't her I was telling you to protect. You almost got killed by your uncle, your aunt, and by Weasley in one day because you were protecting Hermione. She is one-"

"Strong person. I know."

"I was going to say smart kid, but your's works, too."

"Thanks," Draco mumbled. Blaise was right. He could love and protect Hermione without protecting her too much. From her past years at Hogwarts, he could expect Hermione to be the one to protect him the most. Plus, she was the brightest witch of her age. That title wasn't given to her for fun.

"Thanks, Ginny!" Draco heard when he looked up at the door, seeing Hermione come through with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Draco, Blaise. Finished talking? Or do you want me to leave?"

"I believe we were done here," Blaise said, getting up from his place. "Enjoy your afternoon."

"Where were we?" Hermione asked as she arrived back into the spot she had before she left to go talk to Ginny.

"I don't know," he said teasingly.

"Oh. I know," she said before she kissed him again, but with more force.

"Hermione?" he said as he pulled away from her.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Isn't it a little early in our relationship to be asking me such a question?"

"Is that a no?"

"No. But, it isn't a yes either."

"I guess I can respect that. One more question, love."

"Okay."

"When you and Weasley were coming in you said that he implied I was small, and you had to correct him. What of mine isn't small?" he asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would, actually."

"I think you already know the answer."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Come on. Say it."

"No."

"Please? For-"

"Malfoy!" Draco heard Potter yell.

"What? I am in the middle of something!"

"There is an owl for you!" he heard Ginny that time.

With that Hermione dragged Draco up off his seat and into the other room.

"Who is it from?" he asked as he entered in the room behind Hermione.

"Well, we didn't open it, Draco," Blaise said.

"Fine. Where is this bloody owl?"

"There," Weasley said pointed to the window. In the window was an all black owl, and Draco knew exactly who it belonged to. There was no denying that he would be crying by the end of the letter.

"Draco, love. You look scared. Do you know who it is from?" Hermione said as she moved to hold his hands.

"My mother," he said with a squeeze to the lovely hands he was holding.

"Do you want me to get the letter for you?"

"No. Only the person who the letter is addressed to can get it," he said as he began to move towards the owl. His stomach was in a knot and he had the feeling that his mother was in danger. Even worse that his mother was dead because of what he had done. The Order was suppose to be trying to get to her to protect her, but what if they couldn't find her or they were too late. It had been a few days since he had talked to his headmaster, but finding her would take time. The Malfoy Manor was highly protected. But, he took the letter and opened it, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

Draco-

I am so proud of you for standing up for what you believe in. I have always known that you did not want to be like your father and that you were going to change the world. You don't know how happy I am, dear. But, you can not protect me. I am not able to be protected. Please, tell Professor Dumbledore that I do not want protecting. I need to be here when your father comes out. I can't be with you. It is too dangerous. When the war is over we will be a family once again. It is just simply too dangerous for me and you to be together when your father gets out. He will already be furious hearing you have disobeyed him, but he will go into a worse state seeing me gone as well. I am doing it out of your safety and I hope you can respect my wishes.

Now. On to more lovely matters, Ms. Granger. I understand why you didn't want to follow in your father's footsteps. She is a lovely person. Wondering how I know this? I was at the train station today with Bella hidden. I knew that it would be the last chance to see you in a long time so I could not pass up the offer. I did not expect for you and your friends to be attacked. If I had known about it before I would have stopped it. She had made me promise to leave my wand at home. I am so very sorry dear. Hermione is a strong person. You should let her do what she wants sometimes. But, I can see the way you look at her. How come you never told me that you were in love with such a beautiful women, Draco?

Before I go, I have more bad news. There will be attacks. More attacks to get you to turn back and follow Voldemort once again. They will attack any place you are unless they cannot locate the place you are at. I believe you are in the company of Mr. Potter? Tell him and the Order that you and your friends need to go to the place that is undetectable. Tell them that I also know of this place because of my heritage. They will not be able to find this place. And, remember Draco. I love you with all my heart. If something happens to me, I leave you all my fortune. And I have not cut you off. You are my child, I would never do such a thing. You will never be disowned. Your father might disown you as a Malfoy, but you shall forever be a part of the Black line.

Love

-Narcissa

Draco looked up to find Hermione's eye directly in front of his. His mother was a saint through and through. And she approved of the love of his life.

"She was there."

"Today?" Ginny answered.

"Yes. She was hidden."

"Then how come she did not try to help us?"

"Aunt Bella told her not to bring her wand. But, she wanted to see me one more time. She has requested that I not try to protect her. She doesn't want the Order helping her. She said it was for my safety. Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you tell the Order to not try to find her, please."

"Of course dear. I will get right on that," she said as she sent a patronus out.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, love?"

"She likes you. She says you are a strong and beautiful woman," he said with a smile noticing that Hermione eyes had started to water.

"I haven't met her, but I take to it she is just the same." There was a reason he loved Hermione.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"She says there will be attacks where ever I am to try to get me back. They will kill. I know them. They will take you to him directly and they will kill the rest of us if necessary. She says to take us to the place that is undetectable. AND that she knows of such a place because of being a Black. I figure all of you know which place I am talking about."

"Yes," they all answered at once save Blaise.

"Grimmauld Place," Potter said. "My home."

"Your home? You aren't a Black. How do you own it?"

"Your cousin Sirius Black left it to me in his will. He was the last Black left."

"Aunt Bella and my mother are still alive."

"But, they did not directly own it. It can be left to them, but they themselves did not live there. They were merely cousins of Sirius and his brother. And they are not the last Blacks alive," Hermione said.

"What do you mean? They are the only ones-"

"Your mother had another sister. Andromeda. She was disowned because she married a muggle, Ted Tonks. They had a child, who we call Tonks. Andromeda and Tonks are also alive," Ginny said.

"But, they were disowned, so even if they get left something it goes to the next living heir."

"Not unless the person who left it for them was disowned as well," Weasley said.

"Are you saying that Sirius was disowned?" Draco was more confused then a first year Hufflepuff.

"He was. He was my godfather, best friend to James and Lily Potter and a Gryffindor. Everything that was against the beliefs of the Blacks," Potter said proudly, like he had just won an award.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"How much do you know about Voldemort? I mean, you know so much about my heritage - a lot more than I do. So, you must know a lot about him, too."

"We know more than you, that is for sure," Weasley said.

"What do you mean?"

"The little bully all the purebloods love isn't even a pureblood himself," Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face.

**A/N: Is this another cliffy? Btw, spoiler alert! Not that is really needed...its been years since we found this out. I hope enjoy everything, so please review. They make me happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Okay, Nightmares is almost over. I hope you have been enjoying it! This has been edited on July 22nd..**

**Music Choice: "Misguided Ghost" -Paramore and "Nothing" -The Script (yes, I used the same song twice. Sue me:P**

_**Chapter 15: Misguided Ghosts and Relationships**_

"What do you mean Voldemort isn't a pureblood?" Blaise asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"His mother was a pureblood who was in love with a muggle man but because of her heritage, she could not be with him. So, she made a love potion and used it on him, getting herself pregnant. But, before she had the baby he left her for some unknown reason. She had him at the place where Voldemort grew up. Because he was made by a love potion, he can't have the capacity to love, which is why he is so fucking crazy," Harry explained.

"Does his followers know any of this?"

"I would guess not because they are still following him," Ron said.

Hermione was attempting to calm Draco down a bit because he seemed to be getting agitated.

"Draco, love, please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad Hermione? A bunch of idiotic killers are following a bigger idiot. How could I get mad?"

"Because something you were born into took over your life and you just found it has all been a big lie," she mumbled only loud enough for Draco to hear.

"You're damn right!" he yelled, scaring Hermione and Ginny.

"Please don't yell," Harry pleaded to Draco.

"How come no one told me?" Draco asked no one although he was staring Hermione in the eyes.

"We haven't been on the best of terms, have we Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Oh. Well, it would be nice to know when I am supporting a worthless cause."

"You've liked me since fourth year, Draco. You were supporting the need to live and this is the end of this conversation. We need to get going to Grimmauld Place, or we might get attacked."

"She is right, Draco. We need to leave as soon as possible," Ginny said, seconding Hermione notion.

"Fine. But, let's hurry. I would rather like to live the rest of my life without seeing my aunt again."

Four hours later at Grimmauld Place

"Harry!" Draco heard Ginny yell from one floor below him.

"What?" Potter yelled from one floor above him.

"Where is Kreacher?"

"How the hell should I know! It's not like I come here for vacation!"

"Who is Kreacher?" Draco asked Hermione who was putting her stuff up in their room.

"The Black family house elf that came with the house. Not a friendly spirit, stay out of his way."

"Good to know. So he has to listen to Potter?"

"Yes, he does. I don't like it and I don't think Harry does either, but because of everything he knows he can't free him."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't I know my family history? Why do you know more about me than I do?" he asked with a serious yet sad demeanor.

"I can answer that for you, dear," a voice came from behind him, and he knew exactly who's voice that was.

"Mum?" he asked turning around looking at the shimmering figure.

"Yes dear."

"What- Are you-" he said letting the last word float in the air, knowing what this was.

"Yes, honey. I am dead. But, I did not accept death. I was not ready. So, I came back to the place where I was most happy; Hogwarts."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are not in Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Then where am I?"

"Grimmauld Place, Mum."

"I am?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione said her mind already wondering the same thing.

"Mum, how did you die?"

"Oh honey how I wish I could hug you again," his mom said.

"How did you die, Mum?"

"Voldemort. He found out I had wrote to you, and found out that I knew where you were. I wouldn't say a thing. I did what any mother would do. I protected you with my love, dear. I could not let them get to you. But, you will have to travel back to Hogwarts through the floo. You can't ride the train. During a Crucio, I heard that they were going to attack the train, dear. You have to warn Dumbledore. He has to protect the children. Oh honey, I am so sorry. I am sorry I didn't protect you enough."

"Mum, you protected me in every single way I can think possible. Don't be hard on yourself. Did they find out anything?"

"No. They did not find out anything else."

"Good. Good. We are ahead of them. Mum, why were you not ready to die?"

"You. I needed to be here for you, dear. I couldn't go without saying bye."

"Mum, you know you would always be here for me. I know you would. Whether you are a ghost or not."

"I know dear, but I didn't believe it hard enough."

"That's okay, Mum. At least I know I can talk to you, still."

"Of course, dear. May I meet this lovely Hermione, please?"

"Of course, Mother. Hermione?"

"Yes?" she called from outside the door she had left a few minutes ago to let Draco and his mother to talk.

"Come in."

"Okay. Hello."

"Hello, dear. I am Narcissa."

"I am Hermione."

"You are a beautiful young lady."

"Well thank you. You are beautiful yourself."

"Thank you. Now tell me about yourself. Draco has never talked about you."

"Cause you would ask questions like this," Draco answered from the bed he was lounging on. Hermione had moved her way over to sit beside Draco's body.

"Hermione, dear, you can get comfortable. Draco, don't be rude."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she rested against Draco, putting her head on his chest able to look at Narcissa's ghost.

"Now, tell me about yourself, dear."

"Well, I am a Gryffindor. I love to read. My favorite books include Hogwarts: A History and Romeo & Juliet. I am a quiet person. And that is pretty much it."

"There has to be more! Draco!"

"Yes, Mum."

"Why do you love Hermione?"

"Why do I love Hermione? Where to start. No. You know what. I am going to give you the same speech I gave her. She is beautiful. She is smart. She does not punch like a girl. She can stand up for herself, and rarely does she let someone put down one of her friends. Even though she can be annoying at times, its only because she is being smart. She is the only student in the whole school that can carry a decent intelligent conversation, and with a professor. Her eyes, and how they are deep brown, untamed, but filled with love. Her nose, oddly enough. Did I mention her hair, and how untamed it can be, but how exotic it makes you seem? The fact that she is the untouchable Gryffindor Princess. I like to get what I can't have, right Mum? And lastly, her smile. Not the smile when she is simply trying to be nice, or when she are hiding something but the smile when someone actually makes her happy like when she hear a good joke, or she is with Potter and Weasley, or when she just received a letter from her parents. That is what I love about her," Draco said, unconsciously moving one arm around Hermione's stomach and the other moving so he could play with her hair that was sprawled across his chest.

"I see. Everything I have always believed you would love," Narcissa said.

"Wait. You always believed I would fall in love with a Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"Personally, I didn't think that. But I did know that you fall in love with someone exactly like you yet completely different. Something that works, yet where both of you would be challenged in the relationship."

"Challenged in the relationship. She knows you well, Draco," Hermione said, looking at Narcissa's ghost with loving eyes.

"She should, love. She is my mother."

"Right."

"Draco, dear?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Are you going to marry Hermione?"

"I want to," Draco said ignoring the looks he was getting from Hermione.

"I need to tell you where the ring is."

"What ring?" Hermione asked in almost a yell. She didn't want to get married; at least not yet. She still had her life ahead of her. And, Draco knew that. But, he wanted to be in her life ahead, and that meant marriage.

"The Black family ring, dear. I would not let you hold the Malfoy family ring, but only for your safety. It has dark magic on it. It would be bad for your health. But the Black family ring doesn't have any magic on it at all because it currently belongs to my sister."

"Which one, mother?"

"I see you know about my other sister. Well, Andromeda has it. I went to see her a few years ago and she told me she has the ring. She told me that she wanted you to have it. She knew that you had plans that didn't follow the Black nor the Malfoy family ways. I asked what she meant, and she just laughed. But, now I know that I should always trust her."

"She can see the future?" Hermione asked, surprised beyond her brain even though she had meant Andromeda more than a few times.

"No. She can not. But, she does have a good sense of mind, and when she says something, you better believe it will come true. She is just that good."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Where does Andromeda live?"

"Ask Hermione dear. But, it is not safe for you to go there now. It is far too dangerous. Go after the war, Draco. After this is all over. Then, and only then will be the right time for you to marry Hermione."

"Can you see the future?" Hermione asked though she looked as if she could take it back right as she said it.

"No. I just know the plans that have been made about it."

After the holidays, back at Hogwarts

Hermione had been walking down the dark hallway. It was eleven at night, so the halls were clear as she made her rounds. She could feel his presence before she heard his footsteps following her. It had been three weeks since the holidays which meant that her and Draco had been together for five weeks. She knew that Draco was loving the time they spent together, after curfew, between classes. They had the help of their friends to keep their relationship a secret, but it was getting old for Hermione. She loved Draco, but she hated feeling as if she had to hide things from people.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard Draco ask from his new place next to her with his hands on her waist.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why did you stop? Your rounds aren't over."

"I guess I just got thinking. You know how I am," she said trying to play it off in a play-like manner.

"What's troubling you, love?"

"Nothing, love. Just thinking about my classes that I had today," she said, not even thinking of a good lie.

"I know your lying Hermione because today is Saturday. But, I will let it go."

"Thank you. Walk with me while I finish?"

"Besides the fact that I have been, of course," he said as he grabbed her hand with his and began to walk her route that he knew by heart from following Hermione around for so long.

For Draco, the past five weeks had been the best for him. He had the girl he loved, and most of all, he knew his mother was happy. Of course she was dead, but she was happy. He also had friends that he never thought he would have. Of course, all of these things were kept secret. In fact, only he and Hermione knew that his mother was dead. It was their little secret. But, he felt good. He felt better than good, he felt great.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I love you," he said, quietly in her ear. He notice her quiver from his hot breath on her ear. But, he also notice that she took to minute to say it back.

"I love you, too."

Whether it was her thinking about her love for him as he said those words, or her having second thoughts, he wasn't sure. But, he was not going to let it phase his good mood. At least not right now.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I am sorry for the shortness of it! Please review! They mean so much to me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Second chapter to being done! Hope you enjoy the little bit of angst.**

**Music Choice: "Exit Wounds" -The Script**

_**Chapter 16: I've Had Enough Time**_

Hermione was conflicted. She was with Draco because she needed security from her nightmares, but at the same time she wanted space. Everyone was surrounding her all the time for either help with studies, or to talk about their problems. The only people who wanted to talk about her problems were Harry, Draco, and Ginny. But lately, Harry had been spending a lot of time with Professor Dumbledore, Draco was being quiet and keeping secrets, and Ginny was with Blaise most of the time. Nobody had time for her; which was both a blessing and a curse. The only other problem was that she didn't think Draco wanted to be with her anymore. Along with him keeping secrets from her and the others, he was rather distant. In public, he would seem as if he was completely there. But, in private, he was distant. So distant that Hermione thought he was merely a ghost. Hermione was worried yet slightly happy. At first he had been rather clingy, but now he was just there. She didn't know what to do.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You've been…distant. Is everything okay?"

"It will be. I promise."

"Okay," Hermione said really hoping it wasn't a broken promise.

Draco hoped that what he had said wasn't a broken promise as well. He was just as conflicted as Hermione, if not worse. About a week ago he had received a letter from his father - a letter that was determined to ruin his life - whom he had just found had gotten out of prison.

**Draco-**

**You have dishonored my family. I have disowned you as my son. You have started a relationship with a Mudblood and disobeyed the Dark Lord. You will pay boy. You are to tell no one of this letter. It contains precise instructions. If you do not obey these instructions, the Mudblood will be kidnapped and killed. Your mother has already died for you, do you want the Mudblood to die as well? You have a month to complete the tasks. One month Draco. One.**

**You instructions are to capture Potter, kill Snape as the Dark Lord has determined he is a spy for the Order instead of the other way around, and to kill Dumbledore as planned before. You have one month to complete these tasks. Remember, if they are not complete, the Mudblood dies a horrible and painful death.**

**-LM**

It was a short and simply letter, yet full of grief and sadness to come with the future. Draco thought of it this way. If he didn't' capture Potter, kill his godfather, and kill the man who saved his life, then he would lose Hermione forever. If he did do all those things, then Voldemort would rise, and kill and torture all the Muggleborn and the people who are associated with them and in the end he would lose Hermione considering she was best friends with Potter would be killed first. He couldn't handle it. So, the best thing to do would be to get Potter, Snape, and Dumbledore into a room and discuss this in the best way possible.

"Hermione, love?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I have to go, I will talk to you later. But, can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Will you always love me? No matter what?" Draco said as he moved closer to Hermione.

"You know I love you Draco. No matter what," she said looking a little skeptical.

"What if I had to leave, for any reason? Would you wait for me?"

"I don't know why you would leave, but of course."

"You promise?"

"Of course Draco," Hermione said as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, love. I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione said. "Don't get hurt."

"I won't, love," he said before he left, to do that exact thing.

An hour later in Dumbledore's office

"Malfoy, if your father told you not to tell anyone, why are you doing exactly that?" Potter asked,

completely baffled.

"Because if I don't, two of the most important men in my life will die by my hand, and the best friend of my girlfriend with be captured and in the hands of Voldemort, or worse, my father."

"What do you mean the best friend of your girlfriend will be captured, Draco?" Professor Snape asked. Draco didn't tell them what his father had said, he just told them that he had received a letter from him.

"The letter told me I had a month to do three tasks, all rather impossible and difficult for me to do. And, if I didn't something bad would happen," Draco explained.

"Mr. Malfoy, from what I have heard in the past five minutes is that you have to kill two men whom you say are important, and I have deciphered that you are someone will have to capture Harry. Is this true?" Dumbledore said with no expression on his face.

"Yes, Professor."

"Draco?" the other professor asked.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Who are these two men that you have to…kill?"

"Professor, the only other two that are in here. You and Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Well, we have one month to do something about this, and I think we need to do something as soon as possible," Professor Snape said.

"I agree. Not that I would not capture myself to save Hermione, but I really don't think it is wise for us to let Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to get killed to save her," Potter said, looking a little sad.

"Well, Potter, no one is going to get captured, killed, or kidnapped," Snape said.

"Really?" Draco asked, thinking that now that he has told the people he wasn't suppose to tell and nothing was going to happen, someone was going to get hurt.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to speak to you alone, if Mr. Potter and Professor Snape could leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes, Professor," Potter and Snape said at the same time as they moved to exit the office.

"Mr. Malfoy. I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"How much do you love Miss Granger?"

"More than the world, Professor."

"Would you leave her to save her life? Would you kill someone to save her life?"

"If I knew that what I did you save her life, Professor, I would do anything."

"I want you to kill me, Draco. I will leave specific instructions for everyone so that we can win the

war. But, I want you to kill me. It is the only way, I fear, that we can win this war and keep Miss Granger alive. You will have to obey your father's wishes. You will have to leave behind Hermione to go back to Voldemort. It is the only to save her Draco."

"I can't just…leave her Professor. But, I can't tell her either."

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione Granger is one to forgive easily. If, let's say in

ten years, she hasn't forgiven you, then she never forgave you in the first place. All you can is kill me, and hope that with time, she will forgive you."

"How do I know she will?"

"She will tell you, Mr. Malfoy. And if she doesn't, she will show it."

"Professor, I can't kill you."

"Mr. Malfoy, what if I had Professor Snape kill me, so there will not be the consequences of it on you in the future? I can always put you under the Imperious to kill me."

"I…the Imperious seems to work best for me, Professor. When would you like to do this?"

"In three weeks time. If you change your mind by then, then I will have Professor Snape do it, with you there so it seems that you did. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Thank you, Professor. For everything."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. Will you please send Professor Snape in? And please tell Mr. Potter that he will receive a letter in a weeks time."

"Sure," Draco said as he left the office. He was feeling better, yet horrible at the same time.

It was a week later, and Hermione thought that Draco had gotten better. She still didn't know what was going on, but she really didn't care. He was back to his old self. Except for the fact that he took long walks.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"School is almost over. We only have three weeks left," Hermione said, moving to sit in Draco's lap outside by the lake.

"Right. And?"

"Would you like to take a trip to Paris with me and my family?"

Draco was scared. He wanted to say yes; he wanted to be able to go to Paris. There was something that he wanted to do. But, with what he had understood from Dumbledore, he wouldn't be able to. He might not even be able to see Hermione again after the next three weeks. The way he saw it, he might be dead.

"Yes, love. I would love to go to Paris with you and your family. Are they still mad that we didn't end up making it to their house for the holidays?"

"No. I explained it to them and they thought us staying at the Weasley's was the best option for our safety. But, they really want to meet you."

"I bet they do. And I want to meet them as well."

Before they could talk anymore, Ginny came up to them.

"Hey Hermione, Draco,"

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione and Draco said.

"Draco, Dumbledore wanted to see you. He said it was urgent."

"Okay, thank you Ginny. See you later, Hermione," he said as he made his way to the doors. When he was out of sight from the ladies, he sprinted.

"Hermione, don't you think Draco has been a little out there lately?"

"Yes, I do. But, I think it has gotten better. He was really distant before, but this past week, he has

been completely…back. Have you talked to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. And he seems just as distant as Draco. He has been checking the map all the time, and he is very consistent about asking if Draco has spoken to Dumbledore a lot lately. He even asks about you."

"Really? I think something is up that they are not telling us about. I just hope they tell us soon. Do you think Blaise knows anything?"

"No. He isn't as distant as the others. I don't think he knows a thing," Ginny said in an apologetic tone.

"Okay, let us just hope for the best," Hermione said leaning back on her hands to watch the sunset with Ginny.

"You asked to speak with me, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I know it has only been a short time since we last talked, but by the looks of your face in the Great Hall during meals I have concluded that you have thought greatly about the matter at hand. I think, because of future occurrences, that I will be sending the students home two weeks early."

"But sir, that is in a week and a half," Draco said, sounding concerned.

"This is true, Mr. Malfoy. That is why I have called you in so early. I will need to know your decision," Dumbledore said, with a sad spark in his eyes.

"Sir, I think it would be most wise if I do it. But, can Professor Snape be there in case I...can't follow through?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

"Wh-when were you planning for this to happen, Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy I-"

"When?" Draco asked, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Tonight, at 11, on the Astronomy Tower, Mr. Malfoy."

After meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Draco went to find Hermione. If tonight went as discussed - with his aunt and possibly his father making an appearance in Hogwarts - Hermione could die, could be captured, or hate him for forever. He needed to talk to her, and now. He only had two hours. Two, short, horrible, sick hours until everyone's world turned upside down. And he and his idiotic family is to blame for it. His family has partially cause most of the terrible things that has happened to the love of his life and her friends. She would never forgive him. Never. It was pointless. Pointless to even attempt to think that she would. That after the war was over, she would run to his arms. It was hopeless to dream things that could never be.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the person he was looking for, but she was with a few Ravenclaw's - nobody but their group of people knew that they were together, even after a month.

"Granger!"

"Oh, look. It's Malfoy," a Ravenclaw said.

"I will see you guys tomorrow!" Hermione said, moving towards him

"Bye, Hermione!"

Draco didn't speak until they were out of his vision.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"In somewhere more private then the hall?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her into a nearby classroom, hoping it was empty.

"What is it? Are you okay? You look...horrible," Hermione said, seeing if he was sick.

"I am fine. I just...want to be with you for a few hours."

"So we had to come in a deserted classroom?"

"You don't understand. I don't want people to bother us."

"What is this about? Why for only a few hours?"

"Hermione I...don't know how to explain it."

"Then spit it out. Show me the letter your father sent you," Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"How do you know about that?" Draco asked, getting pissed off.

"Harry told Ginny and-"

"HARRY WASN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL ANYONE!" Draco yelled.

"You told Harry over me," Hermione said quietly.

"I couldn't tell you, Hermione."

"Why? Why does Harry get to know everything. Dumbledore trusts him more, Ron trusts him more, everyone trusts Harry more. Why can't you tell, Draco?"

"Hermione, it isn't that simple."

"No, you're right. It isn't that simple. It's hard."

"Well-"

"No. It's hard to tell the person you love when their life is in danger because of something their idiot father wants them to. Look, Draco-"

"Don't say it, Hermione. Don't say you love me, but you can't be with me."

"I thought you haven't been paying attention to me these past few weeks," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Don't say that, Hermione. How could I not pay attention to you?"

"What was the last thing I said to you yesterday?"

"I love you?" Draco guessed.

"No," Hermione said, walking backwards to the door.

"Oh no, you're not walking away from me just yet."

"Draco, please just let me go. I don't want you to see me crying."

"Don't cry, love," Draco said as he started to push Hermione towards the wall next to the door, in a

lustful voice.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"No," Draco said before crashing his lips down upon Hermione's. But, before he could deepen their kiss, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"No. Don't ask me what's wrong. You know perfectly well what is wrong. You are not stupid Draco. I know you aren't. You told someone other than me what your father is making you do, and it includes me. I could be in the hands of your father-"

"Don't say that!" Draco yelled stepping back from her.

"Right now, and not know why!" she finished.

"Well it would be because I bloody wouldn't hurt Potter, or kill Snape or Dumbledore just to save you!"

"That's what he told you to do," she said quietly.

"Yes, it is."

"Look, Draco. I love you. With all my heart. And I always will. But, I can't-"

"Please, Hermione. Don't say it," he pleaded, starting to cry. Malfoy's never cried, but Draco didn't think he was a Malfoy anymore.

"Draco. It's for the best. I can't be with you anymore. But, I will wait for you. You know that," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I do. I have to do it, Hermione."

"Do what?"

"I- I really can't tell you."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I-I love you," she said, moving to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Hermione," he said after their kiss, pulling her into a hug. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Fight," he said simply.

"For what, Draco?"

"For everything you believe in," he said as he released her from their hug. "Go. Go back to your

common room. Please," he said.

"Okay. And Draco?" she said, stopping in the open door.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up and into her big brown eyes.

"Fight," she said before walking out the door and back to where the place where her life changed once, and would soon change again.

**A/N: One more chapter left. I am going to clear somethings up now before I get a bunch of reviews. One, I will not put the part where Dumbledore gets killed. I will just explain a bit, like when someone tells a story to someone else. Two, Draco doesn't tell Hermione because he knows she will stop him. Three, up above it says that her life changed once in the Gryffindor Common Room. I think it is a place where Hermione learns who she is and who her true friends are, whether most of the things they did where in the common room. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. And yes, it is a little short. Sorry. Please review! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: OKay, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I really do.**

**Music Choice: "The Scientist" - Coldplay**

_**Chapter 17: Burnt Out**_

"He did what?" Hermione's voice boomed through the office. Currently, it was one in the morning. Hermione was tired. Beyond tired, but not just from the lack of sleep the past three days. She was tired of being lied to, of worrying, of being there for people who didn't care. She was tired.

"He killed Professor Dumbledore," Blaise said from his place in the corner. "You must have known something about it."

"I knew it was big, I knew that if he didn't do something they would capture me. He was trying to save me. I don't...I don't know if Dumbledore knew. I do know that Harry or Professor Snape will know. Does anyone know where they are?"

"Putting on a show for the people who think they didn't had a part of it," Ginny said.

"What do you know of it, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I know that Harry knew all along. Did nobody but me and Hermione notice that something wasn't only different with Draco, but Harry as well?" Ginny asked the others - Ron, Blaise, and the recently arrived Weasley's, along with Narcissa's ghost. She was ready to make it announced that she had died, and decided to move herself to Hogwarts to keep an eye out for things in the upcoming events of the next year.

"Well, no, Ginny. But we aren't-"

"Don't you dare say that you and Blaise are not woman," Ginny said sternly, interrupting Ron.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"So, let me get this straight," Fred began.

"Malfoy got a letter," George said, starting their back and forth banter.

"From his father saying-"

"That if he didn't do said objective-"

"That he would capture Hermione-"

"And make Malfoy pay?" George finished?

"Something like that," Hermione said.

"What does Hermione have to do with Malfoy? I mean, other than they being unsuspecting friends?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione said at the same time. No one but the six of them and Mrs. Weasley knew of the relationship, and Hermione was determined to keep it at that.

"Well you obviously must mean a lot to Malfoy if his dad was willing to kill you to get him to-"

"George! Stop. Please," Hermione said, sitting in the chair behind her putting her head in her hands.

Hermione was crying now. She didn't know what for; if for a beloved professor whom she had looked up to being gone, or for the shunning that Draco would have to face now that he did that. She loved both of them. She could cry for Draco, having people think it was for Dumbledore. Or she could cry for both and not worry about the worried looks she would be getting.

"Hermione?" she looked up to see the face of Harry, looking horrible as ever, who had just came in quietly.

"Yes?"

"Come here," he said as he pulled her up and into a hug. A long overdue hug. But, it was more a message.

"He told me to tell you to fight, to wait, and to never give up," Harry whispered in her ear so only she could hear. Words that she knew she would get, but didn't want them to come.

"Is he alive?" she whispered back.

"Yes. He also told me that he would keep us safe from his side so we could go on our journey safely."

"What journey?" Hermione asked loudly, pulling away from their hug.

"I am going to search for the horcruxes. I need to finish what Dumbledore started. And I figured, being my best friends, that you and Ron would join me," Harry said.

"I want to go!" Ginny said.

"No. You aren't going," Blaise said.

"And why not, Blaise?"

"Because you are too young."

" I am only a year younger than you. Are you going and just leave me here?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go, Zabini," Harry said.

"No. I am needed as a lookout for you here at Hogwarts. As are you, Ginny," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Mom!"

"I am afraid he is right, Ginny. You aren't seventeen yet anyways. Not that I approve of what Harry is pulling the three of them into, but by the time they leave they will all be of age so the Ministry, or dear say, Voldemort can't trace them as easily. You won't be. So they can trace you. You are needed at Hogwarts."

"Fine. I will stay, but I am fighting when the war happens. And no one is stopping me," she said crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes. Without a doubt."

"Then, I will go Harry."

"Good, good. Now that we have a plan, how are we going to achieve it?" Harry said.

"By doing what we do best," Professor McGonagall said, stepping into the office for the first time that night.

"Eat?" Ron said.

"Read?" Hermione added.

"Play Quidditch?" Blaise put in.

"Prank?" Fred and George said.

"No. We are going to be brave," Harry said, getting an approving nod from Professor McGonagall.

Hermione would be wrong to say she wasn't sad. She missed him. She missed him like crazy. It wasn't fair that he had to be taken away from her like this. She has talked to Professor Snape quite frequently in the past week and he told her that he was sad, but any man who lost his love would be. The only problem was that he was vulnerable. If he could put up a shield, it would be easier. But, he was fine; as fine as could be. Hermione wasn't as lucky. And the whole school noticed that she had been in a depression since that night. Of course, everyone thought it was because their headmaster had just been killed by his very student. But, it was because that very student was the man that she loved. And she had broke his heart.

"Hermione?"

"Hey Luna."

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Luna said, stating more than asking.

"Yes," she said knowing she couldn't hide anything from Luna.

"I could tell. No one told me, but I could see it in both of your eyes. The way he looked at you like you were a present on Christmas morning."

"He loved me, didn't he?"

"I think he still loves you Hermione. More than you might ever know."

"How have you been, Luna?" Hermione asked her blonde friend, not looking at her. The blonde hair made her miss Draco even more.

"I have been better. I actually have something for you. Here it is," Luna said after digging in her bag for a second. It was a big package.

"Who is this from, Luna?"

"I believe it is from a certain headmaster who wants you to know more than you already do," Luna said in her dreamy voice before getting up and skipping away. Hermione decided to walk to the Black Lake to read the package, wanting peace and quiet.

**Miss Granger-**

**By now, I will be gone. Now there are things that need to be done, people that need to be seen, relationships that need to continue. There are many things that need to be done, and in this letter, there are a few specifically for you. **

**Firstly, thank you, Miss Granger. You have given hope and brightness to so many people while here at Hogwarts. Of course the ones that will come to the top of your brain is Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. But, it isn't just that one Weasley - if you look closely, it is the rest of them as well. You have also brought a light to one person who perhaps needed it the most, Mr. Malfoy. He needed it the most, in a sense. **

**Secondly, what you have to do in the future months is rather brutal for a woman of your age. You are young, yet you are one of the three whom the wizarding world believes can either help or destroy the home you have found. It is a thought that I hope doesn't run through your brain everyday. I hope that it doesn't ever run through your brain. **

**Next, the instructions I am leaving you. You are very smart, Miss Granger. The smartest witch I have seen in my lifetime. A very bright young lady you are. I hope the tasks I need to be accomplished is not a too big of a task for you.**

**The first task is simply; please stick by Mr. Potter through everything. He needs you and Mr. Weasley the most out of anything. He needs you to help guide him through your journey. He needs you. And, should you detour without him, he will be lost. This has been seen many times throughout your relationship with Harry, and I am sure it will happen again if you don't stand by him.**

**The second task is more difficult; on your journey alongside Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you will face challenges. Challenges that could possibly end in death. I need you to be calm, believe in some of the plans that both of the boys can think of, and to be prepared. I am instructing large amounts of Polyjuice Potion, healing potions, and extensive knowledge on charms and transfiguration, and for a more silly request, wizarding fairy tales. **

**The third task is also a simply, yet difficult task; forgive Mr. Malfoy. Forgive him for not telling you. Forgive him for leaving. Forgive him for what he may do in the future, for no one knows what will need to be done. And lastly, continue to love him as you do. He will need it.**

**Thank you again, for all you have done in the past and all you will do in the future. I may be gone, but I will always be here. The ones who are gone never really leave us, you know?**

**Always**

**-Professor Dumbledore**

By the end of the first letter, Hermione was crying. Dumbledore was always one of her favorite Professors. Hermione moved to open the second letter that was in the envelope, the second of three, along with a box that she had planned on opening last.

**Hermione-**

**I am sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I will start with saying that I couldn't let you know because you would try to find ways around it. There is no way around my father. So I went to the people who I knew would most likely help me - Potter, Snape and Dumbledore. I mean, of course I knew you would want to help, and you probably would have been the best help. I just couldn't do it. I am sorry.**

**I love you, Hermione. More than the world. I love you so much that I can't explain it at all. It would take too long. I need you to know something though. I need you to know that I don't know how this war is going to turn out. I can't give you false promises anymore and tell you that I can tell you what I learn. After the holidays I suspected that I was being watched. I was right. They are watching me. I can't tell you anything beyond this letter, for I am righting it at 10:45, thirty minutes after you left. I can't tell you that one of us won't die. But, I can tell you that when the time comes, I will fight for you. I will fight for the right thing, for us. I will tell Potter to tell you to fight, to wait, and to never give up. I need to explain, because if I am correct, he already told you, I am gone, and Professor Dumbledore is dead. To fight- fight for what you believe in, even if it isn't us or me anymore. Fight for what you know and always have known. To wait- if you still love me enough after all of this is over, if neither of us are dead, wait for me. I will find you, and I will be there for you to clean up the mess I know the war will make. To never give up- if I don't find you right away, don't give up. I will find you, I promise. If you are having problems on this journey Potter was telling me about, don't give up. Things will get better. They always do. What is that Muggle saying...things are always better during the storm? Oh never mind. I am no good with those sayings. Anyways, I love you Hermione. Always remember that. I believe there is one more letter that you have to open. Again, I am sorry. For everything. Please forgive me. If not now, than in the future. If not in the future, than in a different life. If you never forgive, than I hope you will still love me.**

**I love you, Hermione Granger.**

**-Draco.**

Hermione had never read a more beautiful thing. She still didn't forgive him, not yet anyways. She might forgive him in the future, but not now. She moved towards the third letter. It looked as if it was wrinkled, and a little torn. She opened it and gasped. It was the letter that Draco's father had sent him. The letter that she should have been the second to read. The letter that drove them apart. The letter that started the long awaited war. The letter that killed Dumbledore.

Hermione read the letter, and found that she wasn't as pissed at Draco anymore. She understood why he didn't show it to her. She would have fought it every step of the way and found a way to work around it. And Draco knew that. So he went to the three people who could stop it. Hermione had to give it to Draco; he was pretty smart for an idiot. Now she was more pissed at Lucius Malfoy. As pissed off as she could be at anyone. But, that all went away when she opened the velvet box. The last thing to open it.

Inside she found a beautiful ring; a single band with a large cut circular diamond in the middle. A single diamond. It was plain, plain and simple. But it was gorgeous. She also found a note.

**Will you marry me, Hermione?**

**-DM**

**A/N: A cliffy at the end of the story. Such an evil Slytherin I am! Well, that was the last chapter. I really hoped you like my story. I am sorta disappointed it didn't get very many reviews, but I am thankful for the ones I got. Thank you so much! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, again. (;**


	18. Update

So... I am just giving an update. I will be writing a sequel, mostly because I feel way too evil leaving you with the ending I did. I don't know what it will be called yet. I plan on writing and finishing about four other fan-fictions before I start the sequel though! I promise they will be good, so you should look out for those! Anyways, I will get the first chapter of the sequel up before August 22nd, because that is when I start school. Please be patient, and maybe the sequel will come sooner than expected! Thank you for all the extra reviews I have gotten since I finished Nightmares, and all the ones I will get after posting this update. It has made my days so much better! Please read my other fics I have up (Mercy and Morning Love) and look for my others that should be up soon! Again, thank you! (:


	19. Dedication

July 22nd: I just want to thank ChristinaCatastrophic for editing my story. Thanks for doing such a great job. I have dedicated the whole story to you, cause I don't know who else. Thanks again for your work. (:


End file.
